Until You're Mine
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Shane starts dating Tess and Mitchie soon figures it out. Shane then gets tired of her and has secret dates with Mitchie. But Tess just has to find out and makes a plan to turn everyone against Mitchie, and to have Shane back with her. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter One

"Mitchie, guess what?!" Caitlyn yelled as she ran to me. I just arrived at Camp Rock and was on my way to my cabin.

"What?" I asked as I hugged her quickly.

"I'm going out with Nate!" She beamed. Good for her. They make such a cute couple. I'm glad they hooked up. Now only if I could hook up with Shane.. Too bad I missed my chance last year. He really seemed to like me and I blew it! What is wrong with you, Mitchie?!

"That's awesome!"

"I know. So wanna stay at my cabin?" She asked. I replied, "Sure," I'd thought she'd want to share a cabin with Nate, though. We grabbed our luggage and Caitlyn led me to the cabin. I set my stuff down on a bed, which now made it _mine._ At least, for the summer.

Caitlyn set her stuff down on the bed beside me. I couldn't help but notice two empty beds in the room. So I just had to ask, "Hey, who's taking those two beds?" She turned to me and answered, "Um, Nate said he might stay with us.. And for the other bed.. It could just be an extra in case we make a new friend or something."

"Alright then." I replied. "So, should we check out the new additions? There's no classes today anyway." There wasn't really much to do on the first day. It's just like meeting new people and hanging around camp.

While we walked around camp, Nate approached us. "Hey, Caitlyn. Mitchie." Nate gave Caitlyn a kiss on the cheek. Aw, how sweet. Caitlyn greeted back, "Hi, Nate."

We continued walking with Nate when I asked, "So, how long have you guys been going out for?" Hm, I wonder if they dated for so long and Caitlyn forgot to tell me. I would so get mad at Caitlyn, but, she's my best friend. So I wouldn't really get _that_ mad.

"Uh, beginning of this year." Nate answered.

"Oops." Caitlyn let out an innocent smile. "Sorry, Mitchie. I had lots on my mind since then and forgot to tell you."

"No, it's okay. As long as my best friend's happy," I smiled.

"I never really noticed Caitlyn since she went to our concert," Nate said. Wow, really? Caitlyn went to their concert and didn't take me?! Some friend she is. Kidding, Cait. But it'd be awesome to have seen Shane again. Hopefully I'll see him around camp.

"Hey, um, Nate, do you know where Shane could be?" I was hoping to ask him out. I've missed my chance last year, but it's not too late now, right? Nate answered, "Um, I think I left him in the mess hall."

""Kay, thanks. I'll meet up with you guys later!" I said and ran to the mess hall. I saw Shane sitting at a table alone eating cupcakes. He really did like those cupcakes with the blue icing. I remember that from last year. As I approached him, I fixed my hair. I wanted to look good, after all.

"Hey Shane," I smiled and sat with him.

"Hi Mitchie." He greeted back.

"So, how's it going?" I asked.

"Eh, you know, normal rock star stuff. You?"

"I just continued writing songs and surviving school."

"Bet you wrote awesome songs," He smiled.

"Not really." I denied. Everyone keeps telling me that I write great songs. And I keep denying it. But trust me, I suck at song writing. I just write down what I feel. Oh, don't tell me that you're gonna convince me that I'm a great song writer. Please.

"Oh, come on. Have a little faith." Shane reassured me. I really knew that Shane was a kind person. It was just the fame that got to his head.

"Mitchie!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Lola walking towards us. I was somewhat annoyed. Because I was having such a nice talk with Shane. But at least it's nice to see some of my old friends again.

"Hey Lola."

"Oh, hi Shane," She greeted when she saw Shane with me. Shane smiled and waved. "Uh, Mitchie, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure,"

"So for Final Jam, mind if you write me a song?" She asked. I hesitated and answered, "Are you serious? You know I'm not a great song writer." Lola and Shane laughed. Lola replied, "Trust us, you are! And I just need a pointless song that's upbeat and funky. Nothing about boys or anything." Oh, if it's about that, then I guess I could help a friend.

"Come on, Mitchie. It's just one song." Shane said. I sighed and gave in. Lola skipped off happily. Let's hope no one else comes and asks for me to write a song. Shane and I continued our conversation.

"Shane, I've been meaning to ask you something," I began. I really wanted to ask him out. But I don't think I have the guts. I'll try anyway.

"Okay, go."

I continued, "Well—" That's when Jason approached us. Jason said, "Dude, you never told me that you _don't_ build a birdhouse here!" Jason talking about birdhouses. AGAIN.

"No, duh," Shane answered. "It's a rock camp! What do you want anyway?"

"Uncle Brown wants to know what classes we want to teach."

"Oh, you could choose?"

"Yup."

"Hm, they never did that last year. Well, I gotta go. Bye, Mitchie." I smiled small and waved to him as he walked away with Jason. I stood up and met with Caitlyn again.

"Mitchie, you're back." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah. Nate went to Brown, right?"

"Yeah." We stood in silence for a few minutes until she spoke up, "So what should we do now?" Since we have nothing to do I might as well start on Lola's song. I said, "Wanna help me write a song? Lola wants me to write her one for Final Jam."

"Sure," Caitlyn agreed. As we walked back to our cabin, we passed by Tess and her _too cool_ crew. We heard Tess say, "Well look who's back. Ms. I-can't-afford-Camp-Rock-unless-I-help-my-mom-in-the-kitchen." What a long word just to describe me as a liar. I ignored her and continued walking.

"So," Caitlyn began as she plopped onto her bed. "what kind of song are we writing for Lola?"

"Something upbeat, with a dance-feeling, not really about boys." I answered.

"Alright, then let's get writing!" I sat next to Caitlyn with a notepad and pen and began writing. Since Lola wanted something with a _dance-feeling_, then what about a song about dancing? Genius, right?

About half an hour later, we only came up with the first verse. I'd share it with you guys, but then one of you might try to steal it. Haha. But you'll have to wait 'til the Final Jam to hear Lola's song.

"This is going great!" Caitlyn beamed. Usually she'd be the one mixing the track and making the beat and whatnot, but she was really inspired by writing songs too! She could become another one of those song writing producers like Timbaland or something.

"Yup. I can't wait 'til Final Jam," Which is kind of strange, considering we just got here a couple of hours ago. But then again, a little excitement won't hurt anybody, right? "Which reminds me.. I have to write another song for me to sing."

"Don't you have a book full of songs?"

"Yeah. But those were all about breaking out of my shell. But now that I've done that, I'm gonna start working on sound and writing about new things.. That kinda stuff."

We continued to write the song. We were now only finished a verse and a half. We'd usually do the chorus last. I felt so tired. My hand felt like jelly. So Caitlyn decided we take a break. We went to the mess hall to get something to eat.

"Guess who?" Someone asked as he put his hands over Caitlyn's eyes. We were waiting in line to get some food. Boy, was I hungry. Who knew writing songs could get you _this_ hungry? I didn't.

"Hey, rock star," Caitlyn smiled as she took the hands off her eyes and turned to see Nate. Haha, 'Rock Star'. Perfect little nickname for Nate, eh?

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as he waited in line with us. I'm guessing he didn't notice we were in a line. I replied, "Getting something to eat." Caitlyn added, "We're _hungry_." She put emphasis on 'hungry'.

"So that's why you're in this line?" Caitlyn and I nodded. "So, do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." We waited in the line for five minutes and got our food. Luckily, the food here is _free_. But then again.. when you think about it, the fee for the camp might have already included the food.

I got a piece of apple pie, while Nate and Caitlyn had a piece of chocolate cake. The only reason why I didn't get the cake, was because I was really tired of it. My mom would always make chocolate cake. Even if there's no occasion. She just really loved cooking/baking. And I appreciate her for that.

"So, where's Shane and Jason?" I asked as we sat at a table.

"Um, I have no idea where Shane is, but Jason's out with Ella." He responded. Really? Jason and Ella? They'd make a cute couple. They're both '_out there_'. But I wonder what Shane's doing.. Probably not thinking about me, that's for sure.

We finished our pie/cake when we remembered that tonight was the Opening Night Jam. We would've gone back to the cabin, but Nate insisted for us to stay and watch the competition. Lola went first, singing a song she wrote. See, she could write her _own_ song. Next, it was Tess with Ella and Peggy. They sang a song called, _Hate You_. I was guessing Tess was the one who wrote it.

After all the others went, Dee La Duke announced, "We still have some time left, so last minute performances are allowed!"

Nate and Caitlyn looked at me knowingly. I shook my head quickly and replied, "Oh, no. I'm not going up there."

"We have one right here, Dee!" Caitlyn pointed to me. Dee smiled and said, "Alright then! Please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" I took a deep breath before getting up. Nate was behind me with a guitar. Whoa, where did that guitar come from?

He whispered to me, "I got your back." He began playing some chords and I familiarized myself with the song. It was my song, _Don't Forget_. Caitlyn probably must've shown Nate my new songs and taught him the chords. What a nice friend, Caitlyn is. No, I'm not being sarcastic this time.

I began to sing and soon the pressure was off. I got used to it after a while. But when I was done singing, and when everyone was applauding, I felt this jealous vibe coming from Tess, who was just standing there, with her arms crossed. I had a feeling she was gonna do something bad again this year.

A few others sang before Dee announced that Opening Night Jam was over. So Caitlyn, Nate, and I went back to our cabin.

I headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Caitlyn and Nate didn't really notice me because they were too busy laughing and talking to each other. What a cute couple. I bet Jason and Ella are like that. But with probably more laughing.

I returned to the room to see the couple watching TV. Okay, so I know what you're thinking, 'TV at a camp?!' Just remember, this was a rock camp, not a wilderness camp. And it's the camp's choice whether or not to include the TV. But I'm glad they chose to include it. The music channels inspire me somehow. Though there weren't any internet connection. Which sucked. At least there was TV, right?

"What you guys watching?" I asked as I sat on my bed and watched with them.

"MTV," the two said in unison. Caitlyn stood up from Nate's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then sat on her bed. Which was conveniently beside mine. "Long day, huh?"

I smiled tiredly, "Yeah. I never thought this day would end. So.. you and Nate had your first kiss yet?" Nate didn't hear me though, because he was in the bathroom, changing.

"Nah. Waiting for it to come," She smiled. "Hold on, I'm going to change." She headed into the bathroom with clothes to change into.

Nate sat beside me and asked, "You're Caitlyn's friend, right?"

I replied sarcastically, "No, I just like hanging out with her."

"So what does she look for in a guy?"

"Apparently you." I smiled. Okay, so I smile a lot. Sue me.

Nate shook his head and rephrased his question, "I mean, what kind of things she finds romantic? Does she like walks on the beach? That kinda stuff." I gave him an 'oh' look and answered, "Yeah, she likes walks on the beach. But since there's no beaches around here, serenading her by the lake would be good." I remember when Shane serenaded me by the lake. It was an unforgettable moment. Nate thanked me and smiled. He got up and laid in his own bed when Caitlyn came back in the room.

I laid on my bed and pulled the covers up. I announced, "I'm going to bed. Good night." I closed my eyes and hoped for a better summer than last year. I mean, sure, I said I had a great summer last year, but I could wish for a better one, right?

All night I dreamt of what might happen this year. But all it was about was Shane and I dating. I'd want that to come true, only if I have a chance to ask him out. He may like it when he's the one 'making the moves' but.. if he liked me, he might've already asked me out! He probably might not have a crush on me, but isn't it worth the shot? Then again, I could be embarrassed in front of the entire camp if Tess ever found out he rejected me.

But that's all in a dream. Anything can happen. Wait a minute, why am I not focusing on music? That's the whole reason why I wanted to go to this camp. I might as well forget about Shane for now, focus on my music, and then ask him out before Final Jam. Sounds like a plan?

* * *

Yay, you're done reading! :)  
Now you could review. Please?  
Thank you.

And I'm hoping that I could update this sooner than my last story, so I wouldn't have to keep all of you waiting.

And remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Hey, it's me again! Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter. It's a good feeling to know that people are actually reading your stories and liking them.  
Oh, and thank you to those who had added me in their favorite authors and had been putting me/this story on alert.

Okay, enough of my thank you's.

On with chapter two! Please R&R!

* * *

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning—which was a Tuesday, to someone shaking me awake. I only had two roommates, so it had to be one of them. It happened to be Caitlyn. "What?" I asked, half asleep, blinded by the morning light.

"Class starts in five minutes," She informed me.

"Which?"

"Hip-hop," I think it was a great choice to put Hip-Hop class the first class of the day. It gives you energy, warms you up, get excited for the day.. and most of all, because Shane was teaching that class. I think he's teaching that class again. I must say, I'm impressed with his moves. But then again, who isn't?

"Fine. Is Nate coming?" I asked.

"Maybe," I got up to see Caitlyn already dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. I got ready and put on sweatpants and a hoodie also. It was like the uniform code thing. And if we get hot, we'd just take off our hoodies. I don't know whose idea it was to wear sweatpants and hoodies.. but I'm thinking it may be Jason. He loves style, and dancing! Why didn't he teach Hip-Hop instead? Hm, oh, well.

This was our schedule for the day;

9:30 – 12:00; Hip Hop

12:00 – 1:00; Lunch

1:00 – 2:30; Vocals

2:30 – 3:30; Instrumental

3:30 – 4:00; Songwriting

I met up with Caitlyn, who was already at the dance studio with all the other campers. I sat down beside Caitlyn, who was impatiently waiting for Shane so the class could start.

"Ugh, when is your boyfriend gonna get here? I'm tired of waiting!" Caitlyn complained. Boyfriend? Psh, I've never even went out with him. At least, not yet..

"Cait," I said, "he's not my boyfriend." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and I smiled. She must be _really_ impatient if she was in that kind of mood. Suddenly, Lola, Sander and Barron sat down on the hardwood floor beside us.

"Hey guys," Sander greeted.

"So Mitchie, how's the song coming along?" Lola asked eagerly. I answered proudly, "Almost done. Cait's helping me write the song."

"Awesome," Barron commented. "Lola told us you were writing a song for her."

"Yup," Caitlyn nodded.

"So, what's new?" Sander asked. It's been a year since we've seen each other. A _lot_ is new. Caitlyn answered, "Not much really." Barron looked at her knowingly, "So dating Nate Gray isn't that much of a big deal?"

"How did you know?" Caitlyn asked, shocked that he knew they were dating. Well, because Caitlyn and Nate does good job of hiding their relationship from the press. _So _good, that even _I_ didn't know they were dating. That is, until now.

"Nate told us," Sander replied. Well that explains everything. Who knew Nate would tell people?

"Where is he anyway?"

"He said he was gonna stop by and see if his brother has any new moves. Haha."

Suddenly Tess and her crew moved towards us. Ugh, what did _she_ want? Tess said, "Congratulations, Caitlyn. I'm so glad you're dating Nate, and I should be, because I'm—" Caitlyn was surprised about what Tess said. She usually doesn't talk to us, unless she has something mean to say.

Tess was cut off by Shane, who _finally_ entered the room and announced, "Let's go, class is starting." We all stood up and got ready. Shane put in a CD and pushed play. He demonstrated a few moves to us, which we quickly followed and did after him.

He showed us some more moves and we copied him. And as we did, he walked around the room, watching us, making sure we were doing the correct moves. When Shane passed by me, he commented, "Good job." I smiled.

After ten more minutes of non-stop dancing, the door opened and Nate walked in. "I see my brother's doing a great job of teaching you guys," he joked. It wasn't really a joke, though. We stopped dancing and Shane informed us, "Awesome, take five." We all took a breather and most of us drank water. Caitlyn ran to Nate and gave him a great big hug. "Missed me?" he smiled. Caitlyn nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked, kind of annoyed. I guess he didn't know he might be stopping by..

"Can't a guy just stop by to see his girlfriend and his brother during his brother's class?" Nate answered. Shane replied, "Uh, no."

"What's your deal, anyway?"

"You!"

"Fine, I'll just talk to Caitlyn and then I'll leave." Nate walked over to Caitlyn as I walked to Shane, "What was that all about?"

"I hate it when my brothers just come into my class."

"How come?"

"I don't know. It's just… annoying."

"Hm, I don't know that feeling. I have no siblings."

"It's the same with anyone you love, trust me."

This would've been the perfect time to ask Shane out, but Nate just had to announce, "Okay! I'm leaving! Peace!" And with that he left the dance studio. And that's when Shane decided to continue the class.

When the class was over two hours later, Caitlyn and I made our way to our cabin to change into more casual clothes, likes jeans and a top. Besides, we were sweating! Dancing takes a lot of work.

"So, is Nate coming with us for lunch?" I asked as we made our way out of the cabin. Shane's class was our only class for the morning, and then we had lunch. Gah, dancing for like, more than two hours! That really hurts your feet.

Caitlyn responded, "Yeah. He said he'll meet up with us at the mess hall." We walked to the Mess Hall and saw Nate waiting for us. We went with him to the buffet table. For lunch, they would set up this all-you-can-eat buffet thing. And the same with dinner, too. But just for a snack, you'll have to go in line and order. Like what we did yesterday.

"So how was your class with my brother?" He asked as he got plates for each of us.

"Awesome as always." I smiled.

"You know you're only saying that because you have a crush on him, right?" What?! Since when did Nate know I had a crush on his brother?! Oh, Caitlyn. Nothing's ever between Caitlyn and I anymore.

"Yeah," I blushed, "but it's still true."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but, uh, I kinda told Nate about your crush… Sorry." Caitlyn apologized. I didn't mind that Nate knew. As long as Nate doesn't tell Shane, I'd be fine.

We got our food and continued our talk when we got to a table. "Mitchie, why won't you just go ask him out?" Nate asked. I shrugged as I munched on my French fries. All I took was steak and fries. I know it may not seem much, but I wasn't that hungry. Besides, the steak alone could fill you up.

"Eh, I do try. But I don't think it's destined to be. He liked me last year and I didn't even know it."

"Just go ask him out. He's right there!" Caitlyn looked towards a table not very far from ours. I took a quick glance at that table and saw Shane with his friends, and Tess and her crew. Why was Tess sitting with Shane..?

"I'd rather not," I replied shyly.

"Why not?!" Nate questioned.

"He's with Tess right now and.." my voice trailed off.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of Tess now," Caitlyn said. I shook my head and quickly answered, "No, I'm not scared of Tess. But if I go over there and ask him out, he could reject me, and all those people there would be watching."

Nate sighed, "If you don't do this now, you'll regret it forever."

"I know. But I'll try to get alone with him and then ask."

"Good plan," Caitlyn smiled. We finished our food and then headed for the next class.

"You have vocals next, right?" He asked. Caitlyn and I nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I'm teaching that class this year." Nate put his arms around Caitlyn and I, and headed to class.

"Oh, and please don't make me sing first," I begged.

"I won't. Shane told me how nervous you were last year when you had to sing in front of them,"

"Shane was there?" My eyes widened.

"If not, then I guess Uncle Brown told him."

When we got to our destination, Caitlyn and I sat in the two seats up at the front. Tess and her crew were just sitting closely behind us.

"Okay, so I'll be teaching you people about singing this year," Nate informed us. If Caitlyn and I didn't already know. "now, who here could give us a little sample of their singing?" Everyone raised up their hands, but me and Caitlyn. Caitlyn was a great singer, but she didn't need Nate to know that just yet.

"Alright, Tess." Tess made her way up to the front of the class and stood beside Nate. She then sang a chorus from one of her mom's songs. Why didn't she sing one of her own songs? I'm guessing she's saving that for Final Jam. After she sang, Nate let a few other people sing.

Then, we started working on our voices by doing vocal exercises. Nate even gave us a few tips about singing. And I sure will be taking his advice. I mean, his voice is so powerful and full of energy. As well as Shane and Jason's voices. Hm, singing runs in the family.

After class Caitlyn didn't want to leave, because Nate was doing two more classes for the day. And we had to go to two more classes also. Caitlyn finally decided for us to go to our next class. Our next class was instrumental. I chose to play the piano, and Caitlyn chose to play the keyboard. I'd probably be changing everyday, though. From piano to guitar and so on.

We arrived to our next class and noticed that Jason was our teacher. Looks like he's the only teacher so far who wasn't late for his class. "Okay, so first, get to your instrument that you're gonna be playing," The campers went off to different directions, finding a seat for their instrument and themselves. Most of the instruments we were using were, the acoustic/electric guitar, piano/keyboard, drums and bass. But now when you look at it, it is a rock camp.

"Good. So now we could begin." He smiled. "You all know how to read sheet music, right?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. I'll be passing out sheet music to one of our songs—yes, they're the official ones, and then you'll be practicing it for the first half of class. And then we'll see if we could put this all together in the second half of class."

Good plan, Jason.

"Look at the song we're doing," I said to Caitlyn as we received our sheet music. Caitlyn was just sitting conveniently beside me.

"Oh, that's great." She smiled. "It's one of my favorite songs."

I looked at the title, _Play My Music_. We were the lucky campers last year who were the _first_ ones to hear Connect Three's new song. Oh, how that brings back memories.

We started practicing the song. It was loud. Not as loud as a concert, but it was still loud. Because of all the instruments playing at once. And also because everyone was at a different part of the song. Hopefully, by the end of class, it'll sound terrific. You can bet on that.


	3. Chapter Three

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Three

Ha! I was right! By the end of the class, the song sounded _perfect_. Boy, Jason wasn't kidding when he said, "_official_."

"So now that we've mastered that song and class is over, I'll be handing out another song and I want you guys to look over it tonight. Even if you just read the notes, it's fine." Jason began handing out another piece of sheet music. "And no, it's not one of our songs, it was the song we sang at the end of Final Jam last year, but for those who are new, the song is called, _We Rock,_"

"Hm, interesting," I examined the paper. I am _definitely_ using guitar tomorrow.

"I don't need to practice," Caitlyn smiled, "I practically made the whole keyboard part up!" Which was true, last year she met up with Dee, Brown and other campers to put this song together. And of course, Connect Three was also there.

"You guys can go now," Jason announced. As soon as he said that, everyone got up with their instruments (the portable ones like guitars, ect.) and headed out of the studio.

"Finally!" I said, over dramatically. "It's almost the end of the day!" But then Caitlyn burst my bubble by saying, "Hold on, Mitchie. We've got one more class to go." Our last class of the day was songwriting, which I think Brown will be teaching this year. This is probably one of the best classes here. They teach you how to write about your emotions, and how to find a good melody for the song. I've never was taught songwriting before, until last summer. And my songs were pretty good. My friends thought they were _awesome_. Sure they are.

"Maybe this class will help us think of more ideas for Lola's song," Caitlyn smiled as we entered the room. The room was filled with chairs attached to desks, like the ones they have in high school. The desks were obviously for writing on.

A few minutes later, Brown entered the room and introduced himself, to the new campers. Then he had this speech about how to write lyrics to how you're feeling. And then he talked about finding a perfect melody to go with it. He said this in only five minutes. Wow.

Half an hour later, class was over. Out of all the classes, this one was the shortest. Probably because it was an easy skill to master.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked as Caitlyn and I got out of class.

She shrugged and answered, "Probably finish Lola's song?"

We went to our cabin to get our notepad with the lyrics we already began to write, a pencil, and Caitlyn brought her laptop to see what beat works best with what we have so far. We decided to continue writing the lyrics by the lake. We don't know why, but the sight of the sun reflecting in the water was just a beautiful sight.

I sat on a bench near the canoes, and Caitlyn did also.

We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until Nate showed up. And at a right time, too. "Hey girls," he greeted. "what's up?"

"Trying to finish Lola's song," Caitlyn replied as Nate sat beside her and put his arm around her. "maybe you could help?"

"Fine," He motioned me to give him the notepad, so I did. He read it over before speaking again. "okay, the first verse is awesome, and now you have to make a catchy chorus. Something that could get stuck in people's head easily."

I nodded and said, "How about this.." I grabbed the notepad from his hand and began to write words that just came in my mind. Then I handed it back to him. He read it and answered, "That's great! And let's add this.." He wrote a few lyrics on the paper.

Caitlyn read it too and a smile appeared on her face. She opened her laptop and started tapping away. And then she pressed play. We heard a catchy beat. She then added a few more effects. And a little bit more.. And then we were done! Well, the music part.. that is.

"Here, try to sing along," Caitlyn commanded. She played the music again. I waited for the right time before I began to sing the lyrics on the notepad. When I passed the first verse and chorus, I just started to free style. I saw Nate began to jot down the words. Just when I was getting into the bridge, I stopped singing. I had nothing left. So Nate began to sing instead and I wrote down the words. Nate stopped a few seconds later and then Caitlyn free styled.

After all that, Nate complimented, "You have an amazing voice," he smiled.

"Thanks," She blushed. So much for not letting Nate know about your singing, Cait.

I stood up and gathered our things, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put our stuff back in the cabin. Cait, want me to bring your laptop?" She nodded and handed me her laptop. I headed back to our cabin and set the stuff down on a study desk that we had in the room.

I was going back to meet up with Nate and Caitlyn when I bumped into Lola, Ella, Sander and Barron.

"Mitchie!" Ella exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Hi Ella," I greeted back. "aren't you supposed to be with Tess and Peggy right now?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I told her I had a date with Jason tonight."

"Do you?" She nodded.

"So where's Jason?"

"That's what she was about to ask," Sander chimed in.

"He's probably with Shane," I said.

"Okay, I'll go look for him," Ella smiled and took off. Barron said, "I'm just gonna go make sure Ella finds him. I need to talk to Jason anyway." Barron followed Ella.

"So how's the song?" Lola asked excitedly.

"It's done." I smiled proudly.

"Really?" Sander questioned, shocked.

I nodded. "Yup. After we wrote the first verse and the chorus, we just free styled after that."

"Sweet."

"By the way, Nate helped with the song a little too. 'Cause we were stuck on some parts."

"Alright,"

"Well, I have to go. Cait and Nate are probably wondering where I am right now." 'Cait and Nate', that rhymes! I waved goodbye to them as I headed back to the lake.

"Caitlyn?" I called. "Nate?" I couldn't see them anywhere. They weren't on the bench, like I left them minutes ago. I suddenly heard someone whisper loudly, "Psst! Mitchie! Over here!" I followed the voice, which led me to the bushes near the dock where Shane had serenaded me last year.

"Why are you guys hiding?" I whispered, trying not to get them mad for talking loudly.

"Because!" Nate replied. I was slightly confused.

"Shane is over there!"

"Oh, really? Let me go talk to him then," I was about to leave the bushes when Nate and Caitlyn literally grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. "You don't get it," Nate continued, "he's with.."

He's with who?! Answer me, Nate! Answer!

"Well, see for yourself.."

I peeked through the bushes to see Shane with some girl on the dock. That was our place! How could Shane do this to me? I know we're not even dating, but my crush was too obvious. Even people I've known for only five minutes would totally know I had a crush on him. Seriously. I think even Jason knows!

Suddenly my mouth dropped. Shane's lips crashed with hers!

I felt this rush inside me. It was a rush of jealousy flowing. I couldn't take it anymore. All the laughing and interaction between the two just makes me want to go into a corner and cry. So that's exactly what I did. I ran out of the bushes from the other side, making sure Shane or his 'girl' didn't hear me.

I ran as fast as I could to the cabin and locked the door. The other two would just bang on the door anyway. I laid on my bed and began to cry in my pillow. I know I'm emotional, but whatever. Some people call me emo, but I don't care. It's just a stereotype.

Thirty minutes later, I heard loud banging on the door. I automatically knew it was Nate and Caitlyn. I got up and wiped the tears from my face. I opened the door and got back on my bed. Caitlyn sat on my bed and comforted me, "Look, Mitchie, you'll be alright. It's not the end of the world."

"If you would've asked him out yesterday when I told you to, you wouldn't be in this mess." Nate said. Oh, how comforting _that _was. Caitlyn threw a pillow at Nate and said, "Shut up! Don't listen to him. Shane could've already been going out with her for a while."

"If he was," I sniffed, "then why didn't Nate tell us?"

"'Cause he doesn't tell me about his love life!" Nate replied.

"Oh, and you tell him yours." Caitlyn said. He nodded.

"Guys, stop making me feel better."

"Why? We're your friends, we're supposed to do that." Caitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, but after my heart's been broken into a million pieces.. it doesn't help. Unless you know a guy who could put those pieces back together."

"If it helps, I'll talk to Shane tomorrow about this and hear his side of the story." Nate offered. I nodded and replied, "Thanks." Nate sat on my bed also and gave me a hug, And so did Cait. I have some pretty awesome friends that look out for me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Four

The next morning was pretty much the same. Even Nate showed up during Hip-Hop again. During lunch, Nate didn't sit with us, he sat with Shane to talk to him about.. _her._ Caitlyn and I sat at a table not too far from theirs. Though we couldn't hear them talking. I'm guessing that Nate explained my whole crush on him and how he shattered my heart into a million pieces. If he didn't tell him that, then never mind.

Nate talked to Shane for the entire lunch hour. How long does it take for Shane to explain everything? A year?

After lunch we went to Nate's class. But I didn't have any time to talk to him; everyone was asking questions about singing. This made sense, since he was teaching vocals.

At the end of the day, we met up with Nate back at our cabin.

"So, what did Shane tell you?" I questioned eagerly.

"Well.." he began and looked as if he was getting a flashback.,

"_Shane, since when did you start dating her?!" Nate asked. _

"_Since summer started," Shane smiled, not knowing what was going on._

"_Well, you should've told Mitchie!" Nate exclaimed._

"_Why? I mean, we're just friends."_

"_Yeah, but you knew about her huge crush on you!"_

"_Wait.. she knows?! How?!"_

"_You didn't tell her, that's for sure. We saw you two near the lake the other day." _

"_How much of it did she see?" Shane asked, worriedly. I didn't think he wanted to ruin the friendship between us._

"_Everything until you kissed. Then she ran off crying." Nate explained. Shane's face dropped, knowing that his friendship with me may never be the same._

"_I need to talk to her," Shane stood up and was about to go to our table, but Nate had stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You really gotta stop grabbing people like that," He complained._

"_I don't think Mitchie wants to talk to you right now,"_

"_So that's why she never talked to me in class this morning." Shane threw his arms carelessly in the air._

"_Uh.. yeah." _

"_Should I explain to her what happened?" _

"_Like I said before, she doesn't feel like talking to you right now. I'll talk to her for you." _

"So, is that all what he said?" I asked.

"Yeah, in some parts, he just started rambling on about how much he likes _her _and thinks she's pretty.."

"So now what are you going to do?" Caitlyn wondered out loud. I shrugged and replied, "I have no idea.. Maybe, forget about him?"

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated and answered, "Well.. for now, anyway."

"So you'll be alright?" I nodded.

"Hey, the Pajama Jam's this weekend." Jason said, as he entered our cabin with Ella. They really were a cute couple.

"Awesome. I just recently bought this cute pair of Happy Bunny pajamas." Caitlyn beamed. She was always excited for Pajama Jam. Number one, because she likes showing off her pajamas. And number two, because she always gets to show the other campers how talented she is at playing the keyboard and dancing. Although Caitlyn was somewhat a girly girl, she danced hip-hop, and was good at it.

"Really? I did too!" Ella replied. Wow, they're just a pair of pajamas. Get over it.

"Are you guys performing that night?"

"Probably," Nate answered. "How about you guys?"

All the girls nodded. "Yeah, Tess just recently wrote a new song and she can't wait for you people to hear it."

"Is it any good?" Jason asked as he sat beside his brother on Nate's bed.

"You tell me. I'm just back-up."

"You should totally do a solo like Peggy," I suggested.

"If I had the chance..." Her voice trailed off.

"What's the song called?" Nate questioned.

"I forgot. So what are you singing, Mitchie?" She sat down beside Jason.

"A song I wrote called _Trainwreck_," I smiled and sat on my bed.

"And I helped with the music," Caitlyn added while she sat beside me.

"Is she playing the piano, or will you do both?" Jason pointed at Caitlyn and then me. I answered, "I will. Cait's doing a keyboard solo."

The whole week was pretty insane. Everyone was booking the studios in their free time to practice for the Pajama Jam. Though not all the campers were attending, a lot of them sure were performing. I didn't have any time to practice and Caitlyn didn't either. So we had to ask Brown if we could use the Mess Hall when it was empty. And of course, he said yes. But probably because his nephew's dating Caitlyn. And maybe because my mom was the cook last year.

That Friday, after the classes finished, while we were practicing in the Mess Hall, Connect Three entered the room, just as Caitlyn finished her keyboard solo.

"Sounding good, Cait," Nate smiled and kissed her cheek. Caitlyn turned a light shade of pink and hugged Nate.

"Are you guys here to practice?" I asked, pointing to the guitar cases they were carrying.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Shane replied. I didn't even bother answering. I didn't talk to him ever since I found out about his so called 'girlfriend'. I rolled my eyes and sat down at one of the tables. Caitlyn soon was beside me and watched the boys get out their guitars.

They sang a new song. But as far as I could tell, the song was probably called, _Got Me Going Crazy_. I was thinking, when they wrote it, Nate must have been thinking about Caitlyn, Jason must have been thinking about Ella, and Shane… probably about Tess. Yeah, I finally got his girlfriend's name out. Amazing, right?

"Awesome song," I complimented and smiled as Caitlyn and I clapped for a short period of time.

"Thanks," Jason replied, "it's for our girlfriends." He smiled. My smile turned into a frown when Jason had said _girlfriend_. And I knew I wasn't Shane's.

"Um, Mitchie and I have to go now," Caitlyn informed them, "we're helping Dee set up everything for the jam tonight." We said our goodbyes and gathered our things Caitlyn and I stopped at our cabin to change into our pajamas. We weren't planning on going back before the show started. We headed to the main cabin, which was the biggest on the campus. All the staff stayed there, because there were separate rooms. And there would always be an extra room, which is the room where we have the Pajama Jam. Did I mention that it's also the biggest?

"Oh, good. You're here," Dee smiled as she saw us enter the room.

"Yup. Ready to work," Caitlyn said. Dee told us to set up all the wires and stuff. I told her I wasn't really good in that department, and Caitlyn was, so she did it herself. I just set up the amps, the piano, and the keyboard. Which took a while, since I was looking everywhere for the plugs. They were behind so much chairs and such!

It didn't take Caitlyn and me a very long time to set everything up. It only took about ten to twenty minutes, which wasn't that long for me. We also had to set up a food table and prepare the snacks, for the people who got hungry. At around seven, people started to show up. They were all signing this paper near the door. You're supposed to write down what you're doing/performing on the paper. The first person gets to go first, and so on. Basically, it was first come, first serve. I didn't want to go first, and Caitlyn didn't want to either, so we waited until fifteen people signed the paper before we did.

A few minutes later we signed that paper, Nate approached us and greeted, "Hey, girls." We smiled at him. Caitlyn asked, "Where are the rest of your brothers?"

"Girlfriends," He answered quickly.

My smile again has quickly faded. Shane and I aren't dating, but we're still great friends. I should be happy about that, right? Well, I'm not. But I'll be happy anyway, for Shane's sake.

"Nate!" Dee greeted happily.

"Hey Dee," He said with a small wave.

"Tell your brothers you guys are performing last, alright?" Dee explained. Nate nodded understandingly. "Always the best for last," Caitlyn smiled. Nate looked flattered.

"So, how was the preparing?" Nate asked. I didn't really think he cared, but I answered him anyway, "Good. Didn't take that long." Caitlyn nodded, agreeing with what I said.

Peggy suddenly approached us with a worried expression on her face, "Guys, have you seen Tess and Ella anywhere? I signed Tess first, which is why I got here early." So we were tight with Tess' friends, they were nice. It's just Tess that I don't tolerate. Nate responded, "Yeah, I think they're with Jason and Shane."

"Okay. Besides, if Tess shows up late, it's not my fault." Peggy replied. "See, this is why they should have cell phone connection here. I already have a lot of problems on my hands, so why add another one?" I could tell Peggy was stressing out. She would usually just rant on about something and then say that Tess is going to get pissed at her. I'm guessing that she has been practicing twice as hard. Even though it's only the Pajama Jam, Tess wouldn't allow for herself—or her backup signers to do a bad job. Tess was just really _that_ competitive. I should know. I've hung out with her before.

"Peggy, chill. I'm sure they'd be here any minute." Caitlyn reassured her. "And don't worry if she's a little late, she's always said she likes being '_fashionably late'_,"

"True,"

"And there they come now," I said, pointing to the girls with their boyfriends behind us.

"Mitchie!" Tess greeted, "Shane told me that you were happy for us," Ohmygod, since when was I happy about that? Where in the world did Shane hear that? He put on an innocent smile as he let go of Tess' hand. Oh, great. They're holding hands now too. But then again, they are a couple.

"So when are we performing?" Jason asked excitedly. I don't know why, but Jason's always excited when they're performing. I mean, yeah, I get excited too, but I usually get knots in my stomach and eat a lot before any performance. But that's just me.

"Closing," Nate answered.

"Aw, that's great!" Tess said. I've never seen her, this happy before. It must be Shane. He has an effect on girls. "Wait, Peggy, are we first?" Peggy nodded. "Great. Shane and I will be sitting over there if you need us." She linked arms with Shane and went to go sit on a couch.

"Yay!" Ella cheered as she examined Caitlyn's pajamas. It looked exactly like hers, but only in green. Caitlyn has a gift of wearing bright colors. "You're wearing the same pajamas as I am!" She squealed. Pfft, girls.

"I know, isn't it great?!" Caitlyn replied. At first, I thought she was acting, but then I noticed that she wasn't. "I was planning on getting black, but my cousin told me 'when you have a gift of wearing bright colors, wear bright colors'! She says it compliments my bubbly personality."

Ella, on the other hand was pale. So dark colors look best with her. And if you're thinking that I'm a beauty/fashion expert, then you're wrong. I only learned this stuff from Lola.

"It's a pair of pajamas, get over it!" Jason exclaimed. Just what I was thinking.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Dee asked. 30 out of 60 people nodded. Yes, there were only 60 campers this year. We were divided by groups for the classes. This meant there were only 15 campers in each group. "Awesome. Now we can begin the Pajama Jam!" Everyone cheered. "First up, we have Tess with Ella and Peggy singing, _I Got Nerve_!" Dee stepped aside and let Tess take over with her performance.

Never failing, Tess had once again made the crowd go nuts. I didn't go completely nuts, but I just clapped. She bowed with Ella and Peggy and went to go sit down. I think I heard Shane compliment Tess for a second when they sat beside Shane and Jason.

"What did you think?" I asked Caitlyn, whose arms were just crossed.

"Terrible, as always." She remarked.

"Oh, c'mon, Cait. She was your friend before," Nate said.

"Yeah. But the key word is, _was_." I don't know why Caitlyn's always like that when it comes to Tess. She was my friend too, but I realized what a jerk she is and didn't want her as my friend. At least Tess was kind of nice to her during the first hip-hop class.

Ohh. So now I get what Tess was trying to say! She was gonna say that she should be happy because she's dating Nate's brother! On the other hand, it's Shane. I'm glad she didn't finish her sentence though. I'd rather find out by spying on them rather than having Tess brag about it.

A few others performed and as soon as you know it, it was Caitlyn's turn. I convinced her to sign up before me, to take off the pressure.

"Wish me luck," she whispered to Nate and I.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey everyone!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because chapter five's here!

Have fun!

PS; this chapter is dedicated to one of my BFFs, MarsBar! That's our nickname for her. ;)

* * *

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter 5

Caitlyn went up to the keyboard and turned it on. She adjusted some stuff before she began her solo. I saw in the corner of my eye that Barron and Sander got into the beat and started dancing in their seats. Even Lola too, a little. I even saw Shane move to beat. But then Tess started to get envious, that more people were into Caitlyn's free styling than her choreographed dancing.

When she finished, Caitlyn bowed and returned to Nate and I.

"Caitlyn Gellar, everybody!" Dee smiled and applauded with everyone else. "Next up, we have Mitchie Torres singing an original song."

I inhaled before getting up to the piano. I played a few notes to make sure it was tuned, and when it sounded right, I began playing the chords. "_La dee da, yeah."_ I sang.

I looked out at the audience once or twice during the song. I saw Shane, who was looking _very_ into it. And then my eyes passed Tess, who looked as if she was full of jealousy, _again_. Why was she jealous me? I mean, she has everything—including Shane Gray. I should be jealous of her! Which, I am.

When I finished the song, I bowed and went back to my two best friends.

"That was amazing!" Nate exclaimed, as Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Yup, and you should've seen Tess' face! It was priceless!" Caitlyn added. So I wasn't the only one who saw Tess' face look all jealous and stuff.

After the rest of the campers performed, Dee announced, "Before the end of the night, we'll have a special guest performing!" Everyone turned to Shane, Nate and Jason. Kind of obvious, since they're the only _real_ rock stars here.

They got up and headed up front. All three of them grabbed electric guitars. I love it when Shane's on the guitar. He knew how to play, but he was barely on it, which is why girls get excited when he's playing guitar in a song, like this one.

"Alright, just like last year, we'll be playing a _new_ song. We just recently wrote it and are planning to record it before Final Jam." Shane explained. "1, 2, 3, 4!" He counted. They started playing the song they had played in front of us earlier. I stared at Shane for most of the time, but I didn't think he'd notice, since he was too busy staring at Tess.

When they finished, Dee said, "Okay, now the Pajama Jam is officially over! Hope you guys had fun! I sure did!" Dee was always full of energy, even this late in the night. But as for me, I'm tired as hell.

"Girls, do you think you could help me clean up tomorrow?" Dee asked as the campers headed out the door.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Okay, I have nothing to do anyway." Caitlyn replied.

"Great!" Dee answered.

"I'll help too," Nate volunteered.

"The more, the merrier!"

We started to walk back to our cabin, which were only a few cabins away.

"I feel _so_ tired," I complained.

"So am I," Caitlyn replied.

"When I get home, I'm going straight to bed!" I announced.

"Eh," Nate said, "not me. I think I'm going to watch TV, write some songs or something." Nate stated.

"You ain't tired?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope." Probably because he's used to it.

We finally got to our cabin, which felt like _forever_. Usually when I'm tired, I'm _always_ complaining about something.

I went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. I couldn't wait to sink into that soft bed and let my worries float away for the night. When I brushed my teeth, I hurried to my bed, which left Caitlyn and Nate with awkward looks.

"What?" I questioned. "I told you I was tired!" After that, they shook their heads and let me go to sleep peacefully.

That peace ended this morning. I woke up to a _loud_ sound in the cabin. I didn't open my eyes and tried to get some more sleep, but that noise kept bothering me. So I finally opened my eyes and got up from under the covers.

"Ugh, what is going on?!" I asked angrily. When I don't get enough sleep, or if I get awakened if I want to sleep in, I'm always cranky. It's something my parents have been living with for years.

"Sorry to wake you," Caitlyn said with an innocent smile. "Nate was chasing me around, and I crashed into things once or twice." It's what all couples do.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Nate suggested.

"Nah, since I'm awake I might as well get up." I got out of my bed and made it before doing anything else.

"When are we going to help Dee clean up?" Nate asked, sitting on his bed. He didn't look tired, and he stayed up late. It makes me wonder how celebrities can stay up late, but never look tired. They always look picture perfect.

"I'd go before lunch," Caitlyn said.

"So, let's go have some breakfast first then," I suggested. They nodded and we were about to head for the door, until Nate stopped us and notified me, "Um, I think you'd want to go change first." He pointed to the pajamas I was still wearing. They had already taken showers and changed their clothes, I, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Um, just wait 20 minutes?" I grabbed my towel and clothes I was going to wear today, and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, which only lasted about ten minutes. I had ten more minutes to get my hair done. I don't really put on make-up everyday, I'd usually just wear lip gloss and that's it. I stared at myself in the mirror quickly, making sure nothing's wrong. But then again, nothing's wrong with an off-shoulder top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a few pieces of jewelry.

"Okay, we can go now." I informed them.

We headed to the Mess Hall to have some breakfast. I got soup for breakfast. I know it wasn't an ideal thing to eat for breakfast, but I felt like eating soup. The other two just got some cereal. Corn Pops for Nate, and Twix for Caitlyn.

We spotted Sander, Barron and Lola sitting at a table, so we joined them. I didn't think they'd mind, would they?

"Hey guys." We greeted. We got some mixed greetings from them as well.

"Ohmygod, all of your performances were awesome last night!" Lola squealed. Was she kidding me? I mean, Nate and Caitlyn's _were_ awesome, but mine? I don't think so.

"Thanks," I said softly and played with my soup.

"Yeah, you too!" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh, and don't forget about Sander and Barron's performances," Nate said. "They were epic!"

"Coming from you, that means a lot," Barron said. It's not everyday when you get a compliment from a _huge_ star.

"Yeah, totally." Sander agreed. "I know you may think this is cheesy, but you inspire us!"

Nate laughed, "Really, how? I mean, you guys are Hip-Hop, and my band is like, Pop/Rock."

"Well, the lyrics to your songs," Barron explained.

"'Kay, Cait and I are done our breakfast." I announced. "Are we heading to the main cabin now?"

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Oh, we're helping Dee clean up because of the Pajama Jam last night." Caitlyn said, twirling her naturally spiral-curled hair in amusement.

"Cool." Sander stated, "I'd help, but I'm kind of stressing about the song-writing class right now."

"Same here," Barron agreed.

"I'd help too," Lola began. "But Ella's asking for advice with style,"

"Sander, Barron, I'd help you guys with the songwriting as soon as we're done cleaning up," Nate offered. That's what I loved about Nate. He's just a down-to-earth, normal guy. Caitlyn's lucky to be dating him. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I'm jealous of Tess, though. I know I've already mentioned that, but it's just making me furious.

"Why won't Ella ask Tess for style advice?" I wondered out loud.

"That's what I said," Lola answered, "but she said that Tess is too busy planning her Final Jam performance."

"Um, we can go now," Nate said, after finishing his last spoon-full of cereal. We all said our goodbyes and headed out of the Mess Hall and into the main cabin. I was kind of nervous though. Because Shane was staying in the room right across from it, and I _still_ don't want to talk to him. He's my best friend and all..

When we got the room, Dee was nowhere to be found, except for a huge black garbage bag. _We might as well start now_, I thought. I sighed and started to gather disposable cups and dumping them into the garbage bag. Nate and Caitlyn caught on and began helping me.

Five minutes later, Dee entered the room and was surprised to see us already cleaning up.

"Oh, I didn't think you guys would be here this early," Dee said.

"It's okay," Caitlyn responded, as she took a paper plate and threw it into the bag. "we have nothing planned for today."

"Yeah." Nate agreed. "After this, we'd just probably go have some lunch and maybe get on a canoe and just hang out."

"Teens these days," Dee stated. "all they ever do is _'hang_'."

Us three nodded.

"Hey guys!" Peggy greeted as she walked in happily, with a cell phone in hand. "Guess what!"

"What?" We asked in perfect unison.

"There's phone reception just outside the main cabin!"

"Dee!" We all turned to her. "Why didn't you tell us there was phone reception?"

"There is, but it's on certain parts of the campus," She explained. Our faces dropped.

"Anyway, gotta go call my sister!" Peggy said and rushed out of the room.

"Yeah, looks like you guys are doing a great job right now, so I'm just gonna prepare some space in the storage room for the instruments." Dee got out of the room and walked down the hall.

When she left, we continued to clean up the mess we made last night. We finally finished cleaning up all the cups and plates. I grabbed the broom that was leaning against the wall and started to sweep the floor. Caitlyn started to unplug the instruments. Nate began to fix the chairs.

We took a ten minute break after that, just chatting. When we continued to sweep, Shane suddenly came in. At least he wasn't with Tess this time.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked as he sat down on one of the chairs and watched us.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Nate said sarcastically. "We're cleaning!"

Caitlyn questioned to Shane, "So Shane, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just kind of pissed." He answered.

"Tess?" I guessed. He nodded. I did talk to Shane, but it wasn't a full-on conversation. Like, it would only be a sentence or even a word or two. Something like small IM conversation.

"What did she do this time?" Caitlyn asked.

"I wanted to spend time with her," Shane began to explain. "so I asked her earlier to hang with me today. But all she ever wanted to do is for me to watch her do her routine for Final Jam and tell her if anything's wrong with it. And I'm like 'Final Jam isn't even until next month', and she's like, 'I know! But if I want to win, I have to work hard!'"

"And I thought I had problems," I said sarcastically.

"But seriously! I've been wanting to get to know her better but she's always talking about Final Jam and how she wants to make it big in Hollywood!"

"She's just trying to follow in her mom's footsteps." Nate reassured him. "Besides, she's surrounded by you and TJ, who are both celebrities. Some 'star effect' must be rubbing off on her."

"There's no such thing as 'star effect'," Shane said.

"Oh yeah?" Caitlyn answered. "What about 'big headed rock star'?"

"Hey! At least I've changed for the better!" Shane protested.

"That's true," we all agreed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Six

"But anyway, can I help?" He offered. I never thought that Shane would ever offer to help us clean.

"Eh.." Nate's voice trailed off. "We're almost done anyway. After this, want to come with us to have some lunch?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

Caitlyn, Nate and I finished cleaning and alerted Dee that we were leaving. We headed back to the Mess Hall for the totally awesome lunch buffet. It felt kind of awkward though, because I'm not used to hanging out with Shane anymore.

"Oh, this is good." Shane said, shoving a piece of steak into his mouth. It seemed like he hasn't eaten for days.

"Duh, it's steak!" Nate remarked. And he's only saying that because steak is his favorite food. It was mine too, and so were fries! That's why I had steak and fries again. Call me plain, but it's just such a great combo! You should try it sometime!

Nate and Caitlyn finished their food fast, they must've gotten _that_ hungry after cleaning up.

"Nate and I are getting some more food," Caitlyn said, linking arms with Nate and heading back to the buffet tables.

Now it was getting even more awkward.. Shane and I sat in silence in the next few minutes, hoping for the other two to return back quickly. I could tell Shane felt awkward too, which is why he tried to start a conversation. "So.. How's it going?"

"Uh, good." I replied as I poked at the piece of steak I had left. "You?"

"Terrific," He said sarcastically. Tess was probably getting on his mind again. After that, the silence continued. We weren't used to being together anymore. It's like I've gotten even closer to Nate than Shane. And that's maybe because he's my roommate, and my best friend's boyfriend.

"Look," Shane said, letting his fork drop onto the empty plate. "why are we so quiet around each other nowadays?"

I shrugged and finished my food.

"I mean, seriously!" He continued. "I know that Nate told me that you don't feel like talking to me, but we're like, _best friends_!" What was he trying to say?

"What I'm trying to say is.." Oh, it's like he read my mind. "I want us to be friends again, just like we used to be. Just forget about me dating Tess, it's not like I'm going to get married with her." It's not like I'm gonna get married with him either.

"I'll try," I sighed.

Just then, the other two finally returned. That took them long enough.

"You guys didn't get anything.. What's wrong?" I said, noticing they didn't have any food.

"There was no more left," Wow, since when did people like eating so much food all of a sudden?

"So, what do we do now?" Nate asked, tapping his fingertips on the table.

"I was just hoping if I could hang out with you guys for the day," Shane said.

"Um, I don't think you'd want to.." I responded.

"Why?"

Before I could answer, Tess walked towards us.

"Shane! If you still want to hang out, I'm free for the rest of the day," She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shane exchanged looks with us until Caitlyn rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, just go with her." Shane got up and left with Tess. As he did, he turned to us and mouthed, "Sorry!"

"So, what's going on with you and my brother?" Nate questioned. He and Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged and couldn't help but let a smile slip from my lips.

"No, seriously!"

"Fine," I sighed. "We're friends again."

"Ooh." Nate said. "What'd Shane say?"

"He just said how he hates me ignoring him." I replied, acting like it was no big deal. And it really wasn't.

"Well, duh." Caitlyn said in a 'duh' tone. "You are his best female friend."

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened.." I remarked sarcastically.

"So now what do we do?" We exchanged looks with each other. Even though it was a Saturday, we were somewhat bored. There wasn't much to do on the weekends, since there were no malls nearby.

"I've been thinking about writing another song," I announced. The two looked at me, motioning me to continue. "About how I won't rest until _he's_ mine."

"How are you so sure about that?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Well, he did tell me that he's going to break up with Tess sooner or later."

"Then that means that Shane's not that into Tess." Nate replied. "Why did he go out with her anyway?" That was a question only Shane knows the answer to. But let's just hope that he didn't go out with her because of her personality. Because we know, that'll be a lie!

"Do you mind if Nate and I go canoeing alone?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

"Sure, not at all. But is it okay if I'm at shore, I love writing songs there."

"Alright,"

Nate and Caitlyn headed to the lake, while I went back to the cabin to get a notepad and pen. And I brought along my iPod too. Caitlyn had her laptop with her to camp anyway. When I got to the lake, I sat on the sand, leaning against a canoe that was behind me.

I tapped my pen impatiently on the notepad, waiting for inspiration to come to me. I looked at the lake and saw Caitlyn and Nate in a canoe. They caught my eye and waved, as if we haven't seen each other for so long. I smiled and quickly waved back, focusing on the song that is yet to be written.

I suddenly heard water splashing and looked out to the lake again. It was Shane and Tess canoeing. I felt jealousy in me again. That always happens when I see them together. Watching the two canoe reminded me how I will reach no limits just to get Shane Gray to be my boyfriend! This gave me an idea for that song I was going to write. I smiled a little mischievously and started to jot down words that kept flowing in my head. This suddenly became easier for me.

Within an hour, I was almost done the song. But someone interrupted me.

"Hey best friend, what are you writing?" Shane asked, leaning over the canoe, trying to read my unfinished song.

"Nothing, just a song I'm working on." I answered and clapped the book shut, preventing him from reading it. "Shouldn't you be with Tess?"

"Not right now, she's changing shoes. She broke a heel." Shane explained. Why would Tess bring heels to a camp? The roads are mostly made of dirt and are uneven. And there's also mostly grass around. Divas. "So, is your song any good?"

"Hopefully," I sighed. "If it is, then I'll probably consider it as my Final Jam song."

"Well, you let me know in advance," Shane smiled. I liked talking to him again, it just felt.. _right._ I nodded and smiled.

"Shane! Let's go!" We heard Tess yell from a distance.

"Gotta go, bye Mitchie!" Shane ran off to Tess, who was now wearing designer sandals. I still don't understand why Tess would bring those kind of shoes to camp. I bet the only shoes she doesn't have are running shoes, because it seems like she has almost every kind of shoe—except for those. I can tell she doesn't play any sports. Not with those shoes.

I shook my head and opened my book again, I read over what I had, and thought about what else to add. I finished the rest of the song in the next ten or fifteen minutes. And I thought it was good. I tried singing the song with some melodies, seeing which one sounds better.

"That was some canoe ride!" Caitlyn smiled as she and Nate walked towards me, hand-in-hand.

"Mitchie, how's the song coming along?" Nate asked, trying to get a peek of the lyrics—just like his brother tried to do.

"I'm done," I beamed.

"So now what?" Caitlyn questioned, referring to what we should do now.

"Um, Nate," I began. "didn't you say you were gonna help Sander and Barron with their songwriting?"

"Oh!" Nate hit himself in the head. "Thanks for reminding me!" He hugged me and kissed Caitlyn on the cheek before running off. He turned and yelled, "See you guys later!"

"Hey, want to help me produce the song?" I asked, hopefully. She wouldn't say no anyways. We were best friends!

"Sure," She answered.

We got up and began walking to the cabin. I handed her my song book, allowing her to read the song.

"Got any ideas for the melody?"

I nodded and sang the lyrics in the melody I was singing in earlier.

"Good, then this will be easy,"

I wanted the song to be punk/rock/pop, but more punk and rock. And I hope Caitlyn understood that.

When we got into the cabin, we sat at the study table, because Caitlyn's laptop was there. She turned it on and opened her music mixer program. She worked on some beats for it, asking me every time if I liked it, and of course, I had to keep nodding my head and agreeing.

"Alright, I'm done!" Caitlyn clasped her hands together, eyes wide.

"Awesome! Let's hear it!"

She pressed play as I grabbed my song book and started to sing the lyrics at a certain time. I only sang half of it, because I couldn't wait another second without thanking Caitlyn for all her help!

"Thank you, Cait!"

"You're welcome,"

"I _so_ owe you one! I'm going to sing this at Final Jam!" I announced happily.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything." Caitlyn refused. I shrugged and asked, "Anyway, what are you singing at Final Jam?"

"I don't know.."

"Good!" I said. "I do owe you one, so I'll help you write a song!"

"It's okay Mitchie, you don't have to do that.." Her voice trailed off.

"Of course I have to!" I disagreed. "You're my best friend, and I owe you that much."

"No, seriously! I'm fine. All I want to do is produce music, not sing. Please, don't." She begged. I wanted to try helping her find her 'voice' inside of her, but she doesn't want to!

"Caitlyn!" I whined like a three-year-old.

"Ugh, fine!" Caitlyn caved in. "If I say yes, will you stop bugging me about that?"

"Yes!" I flashed a huge smile. "Just tell me what you want to write about, and I'll help!"

"I don't know yet, but once I figure something out, I'll be sure to tell you."

Suddenly, we heard a rhythmic knock on the door. "Come in!" Caitlyn and I yelled. The door opened to reveal none other than Lola. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be helping Ella?

"Hey, Lola." Caitlyn greeted. "Are you done helping Ella?"

She nodded and answered, "Yeah. I'm just here because I have nothing else to do and I still need the song you guys wrote."

"Oh," I said and grabbed the paper next to Caitlyn's laptop. "Here." I handed Lola the song we had written for her. She read it over before responding.

"Ohmygosh! This is fantastic! Thank you!" She couldn't help but smile and giving us a tight bear hug. "Sing it for me, please?!"

Caitlyn looked through her files on the laptop and opened the one titled; _Sneakernight_. And just in case you were thinking, no, it's not the song title. She clicked play and Cait and I took turns singing the parts. There was a pause in the middle, motioning for Lola to sing. She read and sang the words on the paper. The song was so good with her voice!

After the song finished, Lola looked as if she had a brilliant idea. "Guys, I have an idea!" She informed us. "You two want to sing with me?"

"Sorry, Lola, but, I can't." I apologized. "I already have a song."

"Same here," Caitlyn agreed. "because _someone_ forced me to sing and write a song." She turned to me as she said that.

"Oh, like you don't have awesome talent." I replied. "Besides, _I'm _the one helping you write the song, you're not writing it alone."

"It's okay," Lola said. "it was just an idea, in case if you guys didn't have any songs."

* * *

Hi! Are you guys happy about Mitchie and Shane being friends again?

I sure am! Please R&R, appreciate it, I really do.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Seven

"Thanks for the offer, though." Caitlyn said. I nodded.

"So, what are you going to do about the choreography?" I asked, since it was a dance song. Mine wasn't really a dance song, so I could just do what I did at last year's Final Jam when I sang, _This Is Me_.

"I'll probably ask Shane, Barron and Sander to help," Lola said. Oh, good choice. Those three are amazing and talented dancers. And I should know.

"Yup, those people really know how to dance." I smiled. It was true. Caitlyn and Lola agreed.

"Knock, knock!" Someone said, as we heard the doorknob turn to reveal Shane. He should probably just save his time and stop sneaking away from Tess; she'll obviously find him anyway. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi, Shane." We all greeted in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked. "Tess is probably looking for you right now."

"Nah," He replied. "I'm finally done with her for the day." Caitlyn, Lola and I nodded our heads in interest. Not that we _were_ interested in Tess.

"So, where's Nate?" Shane asked.

"With Barron and Sander.." Caitlyn replied, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go meet up with them now and ask for help with choreography." Lola stated. "Oh, and Shane, I need to talk to you during class on Monday for some help too.."

"Alright, is it for that song that Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie wrote for you?" Shane guessed. We had a shocked look on our faces, wondering how Shane would've guessed. "Nate told me," he added.

"Oh."

"But yeah, I'll be happy to help you."

"Okay, thanks Shane. See ya guys later." With that, Lola rushed out the door, eager to find Sander and Barron. But they're most likely at the dance studio with Nate right now or at their cabin.

"What to do now?" I asked.

"Mind if I vent about Tess right now?" Shane said. What's his deal with Tess anyway? He's the one who asked her out in the first place.

"No, not at all," Caitlyn smiled, sitting on her bed, crossing her legs. She looked somewhat interested with what Shane has to say. Then again, she's interested in anything that has to do with trash talking Tess.

Shane grunted, "Ugh, I swear, there is something wrong with that girl! I mean, seriously, all I wanted was a simple relationship and all she wants is to win Final Jam. Hasn't she won already?!"

"Actually," began Caitlyn, "for the years I've been here with Tess, she's never won Final Jam."

Shane's eyes and mine widened. She didn't win Final Jam before?!

"How many years have you been here with her?" I asked curiously.

"Um, probably about two. This is our third year." So Caitlyn and Tess have been here since they were 12? They're the same age as I am right now, and we just turned 15.. So, yeah, I shouldn't be wrong.

"Really?!"

Caitlyn nodded. I don't know how we found this fascinating.

"Anyway, continue." Caitlyn motioned for him to go on by rolling her hands in small circles.

"Okay.. I don't even remember why I asked her out, or let alone thought she was somewhat attractive!" Shane was practically yelling at this point, not like he wasn't a few minutes ago.

"Why won't you just break-up with her?"

"Please, if I do that, she'll tell her mom and her mom would just probably tell the press to get back at me. This is going to be harder than I thought." Shane explained, running out of breath.

"Hold on, does the press even know you're dating Tess?" I asked.

"No.." He answered. "But they will know sooner or later that we did date."

"So what are you going to do?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Just avoid her for a while.. And probably start looking for another girl." Haha, he's such a player. Just kidding. Ooh, I know who your next girl will be! Me! Too bad he's blind enough not to see it. Hopefully he will. Some day.

"Don't worry Shane, I'll think of something." Caitlyn smiled mischievously. She was almost always involved with something that had to do with making Tess look bad.

"Okay, but nothing _that_ mean." He approved. "So, where's Jason? I rarely see him anymore."

"Same," I agreed. "ever since he started dating Ella I don't see him as much. I mostly see him in class." Shane and Caitlyn nodded.

I sat on my bed, as Shane sat beside me. Did he want to get closer or something? Awkward.. "Mitchie.." He began. "I have something to ask.."

"Go on," I said, turning to him, while Caitlyn watched from her bed in amusement.

"There's no easy way to say this.. but.. want to go out sometime? Like, tomorrow or something? During lunch?" He asked. My eyes grew big. I couldn't believe it! Shane Gray was actually asking me out! I've been waiting for this moment forever! But I didn't imagine it with Caitlyn sitting there.

"Say yes, moron!" I heard Caitlyn say. How encouraging that was. And 'moron' wasn't an insult coming from her. Just to let you know.

"Um, sure. Yes. Great. Awesome." I stuttered a few words, but I didn't think Shane minded.

"It's a date then," he flashed his pearly whites. Oh, that smile made me melt ever so much.

"But wait," I had a bad thought. "what about Tess?"

He sighed. "As soon as I find a way to break-up with her, let's secretly date. But don't think of me as a player. I'm just a troubled rock star."

"Alright," I agreed. We turned to Caitlyn, waiting for her to say something.

"Fine, you're secret's safe with me.." She promised. "and Nate.." She added. I didn't mind Nate knowing either, though.

"But please don't tell Jason, 'cause he'll tell Ella and Ella might tell Tess." Shane pleaded.

I turned to face Shane again, who was staring deeply into my eyes. He's a sucker for beautiful eyes. So I've heard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist. I heard a small "aw" come from Caitlyn.

"You guys make a cute couple. Better than Shane with Tess." Caitlyn commented. Shane gave her a look. "No offence or anything." She added.

"Aw, thanks, Cait." I smiled.

"You make an awesome pair with my brother, too." Shane replied.

Now that I've got Shane, I can _finally_ focus on my music without getting any distractions.

"So, now that you guys are cool.. Shane, want to move in?" Caitlyn asked.

He shrugged said, "Sure.. If it's okay with Mitchie and Nate."

I giggled and replied, "Of course it's fine with me!"

"Alright, but if Tess hears about this, I moved because Nate didn't want to be the only boy in this cabin," Shane informed us.

"Fine with us," Caitlyn and I answered in unison.

"I'll move in next weekend, 'kay?"

"'Kay," I said dreamily, lost in those dark, brown eyes. I really couldn't help but stare into them. They're so beautiful.. How can you not?! "So what should we do tomorrow?"

"Something private.. like a picnic? Some place where Tess can't spot us.."

"You guys should go near the lake, but not near the dock. Tess will obviously find you," Caitlyn suggested.

"Besides, Tess will be too busy working on her performances," I added.

"Alright then," Shane smiled. "Should I cook?"

"Sure," I answered carelessly, still staring in those eyes. Shane didn't seem to mind. Now I can stare at him all I want, without him giving me strange looks. And trust me, that happened once or twice before.

"I'll just leave you two love birds alone then.." Caitlyn said. "I'll go meet up with Nate, peace." She walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. But I didn't notice. Neither did Shane. Too busy looking at each other lovingly.

Call me strange, but I'm always like this when I have a boyfriend, or even when I like a guy. In this case, it's because of both.

I know this is moving too fast, but, I don't really care. Shane and I haven't even gone out yet and he's already moving in! We'll see what happens tomorrow.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey guys, I just had a bad thought.

Because I think I'm losing reviewers, and I'm getting really discouraged.

Well, I hope the rest of my readers come back, otherwise, I'll just be writing this for nothing.

By the way, Happy Belated Thanksgiving to Americans!

* * *

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, I woke up at seven. I was the first one up. I couldn't help but wake up early today. Especially since I have to prepare for my date.. even if it's not until noon. But hey, what's a girl to do?

I took a quick shower, before going through outfits. When I was finished, I looked through my luggage, my head wrapped around with a towel. I was letting my hair air-dry, it looked more natural like that.

I went through multiple outfits before Caitlyn woke up.

"Morning, Cait." I turned around to the sound of her getting out of bed.

"Ugh," She grunted. "What are you doing?"

"Picking out an outfit," I beamed.

"Why?"

"My date!"

"Isn't that at lunch?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Your point?" I remarked. "Just help me."

She shook her head and walked over to me. "Exactly _how_ many outfits have you tried on?"

"Just a few," I said carelessly, thinking that the number of outfits I have tried on was no big deal.

"Just a few?!" Repeated Cait in shock, pointing to the several outfits scattered on the floor around us. "And you didn't find one that you think Shane would like." I nodded. She sighed, "Okay.. First of all.." She grabbed my suit case and started going through it. "Ooh, this looks cute.. So does this.. Oh! And this too!" She began to take the clothes out and started shooting them at me like it was some kind of weapon.

She pushed me multiple times into the bathroom with a pile of my clothes, trying to see what looks good.

After my like, tenth outfit, I finally said, "Can I take a break? I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Me too.." She agreed. "Okay, let's go eat."

Caitlyn and I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater before heading to the mess hall. I also took off the towel, because I was letting my hair air dry, and because I'd look like a fool with that towel on my head.

When we were sitting at our table eating, we began talking about Shane.

"So exactly how long have you had a crush on Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well.." My voice trailed off. "Ever since I actually met him in person. Before that, when he was still caught up in the fame, I thought he was a jerk. But I guess I misjudged him."

"Yeah, you sure did." She agreed. "'Cause whenever Nate and I are talking about you and Shane, it always urges him to tell me a story about him. And he really is nice. It's just that fame can bring the best and the worst out of people."

"You're right Cait." I smiled. "Speaking of Nate.. where is he?" I can't believe we forgot all about him!

"I think he's still sleeping.."

"Why, what'd he do all night?" I asked.

"Remember he had to go help Barron and Sander with songwriting.. I went to go meet up with them, and they took _forever_ to write a song."

"I guess Nate's teaching them some kind of _technique_?"

"Maybe." It was a possibility.

"I'm done eating, want to go back to your wardrobe frenzy?"

"Sure."

We headed back to our cabin and continued finding the _perfect _outfit for me.

It wasn't long until Nate woke up, though.

"Finally you're awake, babe." Caitlyn smiled and sat on his bed.

"Uh huh," He replied. "I'm just _really_ tired."

"We can see that." I said.

"So, what are you guys doing?" He asked, as he ran his fingers through his curly locks. I bet Caitlyn's _dying _to do that. I know this because I saw her bite her lip.

"Oh, we're trying to find an outfit for Mitchie's date today." Caitlyn explained.

"Who is she going out with?" Nate asked. I'm guessing that Caitlyn didn't tell him yet.

"Your brother." I said, playing with my hair in the mirror.

"Jason?!" He said, shocked. "I swear, why is he cheating on Ella—"

Nate got cut off by Caitlyn, "No, your other brother."

"Oh, Shane. Pfft. I knew that.." He played it cool. Nice save, Nate.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Finally you hooked up with him!" Nate said. "It took _forever_!"

"Not my fault Tess is dating him,"

"Wait, does Tess know about this?" Nate asked.

Both of us shook our heads.

"But don't tell her. Shane's looking for a way to break up with her, but for now, Mitchie and Shane are _secretly_ dating." Caitlyn replied.

"So _zip it_!" I said, motioning a zipper closing on my mouth.

"Okay, I'll be quiet. But do Jason and Ella know?"

"No. So don't tell them, please."

"Fine." He got out of bed, hugging Caitlyn. "You girls need help?"

"Why would we need help from _you_?" I asked.

"Why is it so surprising?" Nate questioned.

"Because.. it's fashion."

"Yeah, but I know what Shane likes." Nate pointed out. "After all, he _is_ my brother."

"Alright.." Caitlyn and I agreed.

He looked through my clothes, since it's like, all over the floor. By 11:00, we found the perfect outfit for me! I'll describe it to you later, though.

"There, Shane's going to _love_ you!" Nate smiled proudly.

"Um, thanks?"

"So, we have an hour left, what to do now?" Caitlyn questioned.

"TV?" Nate suggested.

"Sure," Caitlyn and I agreed. We sat on the bed nearest to the TV, which happened to be Caitlyn's bed. Just to let you know, the TV was like, a flat screen so it was hooked up into the wall. No wonder this camp is so expensive.

An hour had gone by quickly, and Shane came knocking on the door with a picnic basket in his hand. I opened the door and greeted excitedly, "Hi, Shane!"

"Hey, Mitchie." Shane looked behind me and saw Nate and Caitlyn staring at us. "Hey, Nate and Cait!" I swear that rhymes! It's so funny when someone says that. I just don't know why…

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled. He took my hand as we started walking down the dirt path leading to the lake. "You look beautiful," He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. But we didn't trip or anything, though.

"So are you sure Tess is rehearsing for Final Jam?" I double-checked, not wanting to be a part of this love triangle. But I think I already am.

When we got to our destination he went on his knees and pulled out a checkered blanket, he placed it on the ground and sat on it. So did I. He then began to pull out food.

"So what did you make?" I asked, peaking in the basket.

"Well, I made mac n' cheese," He said, as he pulled out a plastic container. "Some spaghetti, French fries.."

"Wow, I didn't know that you could cook," I joked. He handed me a fork, which I gladly took and started eating the mac n' cheese. "Shane, I didn't know you could cook, but I didn't know you could cook _this_ good."

"Thanks, Mitchie." He said, "Your mom gave me the recipes."

"No wonder this tastes so familiar!" I commented. "How'd you get a hold of my mom?"

"Uncle Brown has her number."

"Oh." I replied. "Did you tell her that we're dating?"

"I had to," He smiled. "she was wondering why I needed the recipes."

"How did she react?" I questioned. Knowing my mom, she'd be all happy and excited about it.

"She was happy for us," he simply answered. "Then she said that she'll hurt me if I break your heart."

"Yeah.." My voice trailed off. "don't worry about it, she just wants me to be happy."

"Okay, good. Because after these two relationships, with Tess and you, I may never date again."

I gasped, "Are you saying that you're gonna dump me?!"

"Mitchie.." He began. "It's still the beginning; we'll have plenty of moments." He winked.

We finished eating our food until Shane stuck his hand into the basket and pulled out a covered plate with cupcakes, the ones with the blue frosting. Shane's favorite.

"Aw, you got that recipe too?" I asked.

He nodded and replied, "Yup. I know you love these as much as I do."

I grabbed a cupcake and shoved it in my face. It only took me a few seconds to scarf it down.

"You have a little frosting on your face," He chuckled. He wiped it off my face and licked his finger. "Mmm. Good."

"I know," I smiled. The date was going well so far.

"You full?" Shane asked me, as he finished his cupcake.

I nodded. "Time to clean up?"

"Yeah, I guess." We began to pack everything up and dump it into the basket.

"That was one of _the_ best lunches I've ever had," I complimented.

"Thanks.. But you know, flattery will get you nowhere," Shane smiled.

"Sometimes everywhere," I corrected.

We sat and talked some more, enjoying the nice talk we had earlier during the date.

"So, what should we do know?" Shane questioned, kind of getting bored with our conversations.

"Um, we could go canoeing?" I suggested.

"But what about your clothes?" He pointed to my light red sundress and black leggings. I know it's not usually my style, but I do like wearing the color red. And if it impresses Shane, then everyone wins!

"I think I'll survive," I joked, not really caring about that. Though if he was on a date with Tess, of course she'd care. I bet she cares more about her clothes than Shane! Luckily, I'm not like that. I embrace those times when I get a boyfriend, which is rarely. Well, I think I'm unattractive, which is probably why I don't get many dates, but my relatives and friends say that I'm gorgeous. I never believe them. They're just lying to make me feel better. I don't think you think I'm attractive, either.

"Good, because when I'm with Tess—"

"I know, I know, she cares about herself more than she cares about you."

"Wait have I slipped that that out a few times?"

"Nah, just guessing," I smiled.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts of Shane and Mitchie finally going out?

If you ask me, I think it's great! I really do hate the pairing of Tess and Shane. But if you are a fan of that ship, I didn't mean to get you offended in any way.

Please review! I know a lot of people alert this story, and I really appreciate that. I really appreciate it too when I get reviews.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Nine

Shane and I walked hand in hand to the dock. We grabbed ourselves a pair of life jackets. Safety comes first, you know! Shane grabbed two oars and handed one to me. We got in the nearest canoe and set our oars in those hooks. I untied the rope from the canoe, letting us paddle our way through the waters.

We began paddling, until we reached the middle of the lake, allowing us to talk more.

"I'm really having a great time," I smiled big.

"So am I," Shane replied. "it's about time I got away from Tess for a while."

"Why'd you go out with her then?" I think I've asked him that before, but the reasons are endless.

He sighed. "I'm just experimenting with different types of girls, to see who my perfect match is."

"I see." I nodded in interest.

"And now that I've gotten to know Tess a little better.. _not _my type!"

"Oh, so you're just experimenting with me too?" I questioned in shock.

"No, no, no!" He tried to calm me down. "This time, I only asked you out because I think you _are_ my type."

"So, am I?"

"I'm not sure yet, after a few more dates, I'll let you know." He winked at me again. "If I ask you to be my girlfriend, then it's a total yes."

"And I'll let you know if you're my type as well," I joked.

"Alright then,"

Silence followed after our talk, causing us to just sit there, staring deeply into each other's eyes again. He got closer to me, and leaned in. I think I know where he's getting to, so I leaned in myself. Our faces got closer, and when it was just inches apart with our eyes closed, my phone suddenly rang. I wonder who that could be. I never would have guessed there was a connection out on the lake, amazing. I grabbed my cell phone from the hidden pocket in my sundress and looked at the caller ID, it was Caitlyn.

"Sorry, Shane, I gotta take this." I excused myself.

"If you must,"

I put the phone to my ears, "Hello?"

"Mitchie," said a familiar voice. "how's the date going?" Ugh, why did Caitlyn have to call me and ruin that beautiful moment I was having with Shane? Best friends can do that to ya. The next time Caitlyn and Nate go out, remind me to call her and ruin her date. See how it feels. Gah, I'm sorry if I'm acting like this right now.

"Great.." I replied. "until you called."

"Oh, my bad," Caitlyn apologized. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"Well we're not!" I snapped angrily.

"Okay, fine, I'll talk to you later."

I closed my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"So, where were we?" I smiled. He smiled back. I tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't let me. What was going on? Has he lost interest in me already? Or is it just the fact that the nerves would get the best of him when he looks at me? I've read in a magazine that a secretly shy guy would look away from you, if they really like you. I didn't believe that.. But if Shane _does_ like me that much, then maybe, just maybe I'll believe it.

"Shane?"

He finally looked in my eyes again. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Things got a little awkward again. I began paddling and so did Shane. We got a little closer to the dock until my phone rang again. I quickly answered it.

"What?!"

"Are you guys still out by the dock?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied. "We're out on the lake."

"Well, think fast, because I see Tess with Ella and Peggy getting closer to the dock."

"Caitlyn," I said in a firm voice. "have you been spying?"

"Um.." She began. "Technically, yes, but still, Tess is coming!"

"Thanks for telling me."

"I'll just call you—but you don't have to pick up—when Tess is gone."

I closed my phone shut and set it on vibrate.

"Tess." I said. "Over there." I spotted Tess with her friends getting out from a cabin.

"Oh, snap." Shane answered. "Quick, get down!"

Shane and I got down and hid in the canoe, out of sight.

"You know what I just noticed?" Shane asked, as he placed his hand on my face.

"What's that?"

"You have gorgeous eyes," he smiled. Oh, now he notices? From all that time we've been staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Thanks.." I responded. "You too. I bet you get that a lot."

"Actually, yeah, I do."

"So what do you want to do after this canoe ride?" I questioned, wanting to spend more time with Shane. I wonder when he'll ask me to be his girlfriend.. 'cause it's not official yet. I'm sure you've noticed that as well.

"Head back to my cabin?" He suggested. "Or hang out with Caitlyn and my brother?"

"Either way, I don't really care." I answered dreamily. "As long as I'm with you, I'm okay."

"Alright then, in my cabin it is."

All of a sudden my phone vibrated, which made me jump a little. I hope Shane didn't see that.. "Okay, Tess is gone."

"You know this.. how?"

"Caitlyn."

"Ah." He nodded. We got back up to our seats. "So, want to get off the water now?"

"Sure."

We began paddling back to shore. Shane got off the canoe first, and being the gentleman he is, helped me out off the canoe. I took off the lifejacket, and so did Shane, we just placed them in the canoe we just got off of.

Shane and I started walking to the main cabin, talking about how much fun we've both had. "Maybe next week we could go swimming," I laughed.

"I gotta think about that one, because Tess might want to spend time with me next weekend."

"'Kay.. and remember to tell me when you do break up with Tess." I reminded him.

"Oh, I will." He vowed. "Besides, I may do it soon because I can't stand being away from you."

"Aww." I gushed. "That's probably one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard!"

"What about this one; I got my library card and I'm checking you out." Shane chuckled.

"Fine, _that_ one is cheesier."

"Good. That's my pick up line."

"Has it worked on any girls?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Well it just worked on me." I tugged on his arm.

"Works just like a charm," He whispered, wanting me to hear it.

"Oh, Shane, you're hilarious!" I commented, walking into the main cabin, where we bumped into his Uncle Brown.

"Hey, Uncle Brown." Shane greeted.

"Hi, Brown." I greeted too.

"Why, hello Shane, Mitchie." He said in that Australian accent. No, Shane is not Australian, it's just that Brown has lived in Australia for many years and that accent just.. develops on him. Y'know what I'm saying? "Are you guys dating?"

"Uh, no, Uncle Brown.." Shane stuttered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one, you two are holding hands." Brown pointed out. We quickly let go of each other's hands.

"No, I'm not dating him.." I denied, which kind of hurt. I somewhat wanted people to know that I was dating Shane Gray, but I didn't want to make it such a big deal either.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "we're _best friends_! Why would I date my best friend?"

"True.." Brown's voice trailed off. "As you were."

We headed to Shane's room and I plopped onto his bed. "Phew! That was a close one!"

"Yeah. If Nate and Caitlyn could keep their relationship a secret for that long, so can we."

"But we are going to tell our family and friends.. right?"

"Yes, but _after_ I'm done with Tess." I get why Shane doesn't want to break up with Tess so soon. Even though she thinks she's all that, she is fragile. And trust me, if someone breaks her heart, she'd be like any other teenage girl with love problems and cry in her room. Then her mom would ask what's wrong. Tess would say Shane Gray, and then her mom would get revenge. I see this whole situation Shane's dealing with right now. And I should, because I'm maybe part of this situation as well.

Shane grabbed the remote and with a press of a button, the TV magically turned on. Ha, sorry, I just wanted to make it seem like the TV was magic, or something. I'm bored, sue me. But I'm with Shane, so it won't be very long, though.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, sitting next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't mind," I simply answered.

He started channel surfing as I got mesmerized by it. Shane suddenly stopped at this one channel, which was a gossip channel. _E!_, to be exact.

"What are they saying about me this time?" He sighed, getting annoyed by all the lies people say about him.

"_In other news, Connect Three's Shane Gray.." The host began. "is reportedly at Camp Rock, with his fellow band mates and brothers, Nate and Jason Gray. Shane is rumored to be dating Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter, who is also attending Camp Rock. Nate and Jason are also rumored to be dating two other campers."_

Shane purposely stopped putting his arm around me, groaning and burying his face deep into his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"This is going to be even harder." He replied. "Now the whole world's gonna know I'm dating Tess!"

"Shane.." I tried to reassure him, but just couldn't and didn't know how to.

"I'm screwed!" He cried, with his head still in his hands.

"Don't worry, Shane. We'll get you out of this," That was all I could say. But it wasn't a promise. I rubbed his back for support.

"_We?"_ He brought his head up.

"I'll get Nate and Caitlyn to help," I meekly smiled.

I linked arms with him and placed my head on his shoulder, and continued to watch _E! _News.

I don't know how we're gonna get Shane out of this mess, but hopefully, it'll be soon enough. Boy, dating a celebrity is harder than I thought..


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey, guys! You probably might get quicker updates this week, or the next. It's because it's school's out for the Holidays! Excited for Christmas? I sure am! Which reminds me, I'm working on a _Wizards Of Waverly Place_ Christmas oneshot. I'll probably post it on Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day, so please check that out as well!

I don't think you guys know that chapter nine was already out, since I got no reviews for that chapter. Oh, well. Anyway, here's chapter ten!

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Ten

A familiar song came out of nowhere, as Shane and I were still mesmerized by watching TV. The song seemed as if it was one of my favorite songs. The song, _Just Want You To Know_, to be exact. By the Backstreet Boys? I'm not really a big fan of them, but probably just that one song.

Shane finally noticed that the noise was coming from his iPhone. His face flushed with embarrassment as he saw my reaction to the song. He tried to smile, covering up the red on his face. Shane answered the call.

"Hello.. But I don't want to.. Ugh, fine.. sure.. okay!" Shane turned it off, focusing back on me. The conversation seemed as if he was talking to one of his brothers.

"Mitchie.. Would you like to go with me, Nate and Jason to talk about what we're doing for Final Jam?" He asked.

"Sure," I agreed, with a smile. "Are Caitlyn and Ella going to be there?"

"It's possible," he shrugged.

"Why are you guys talking about Final Jam? It's _weeks_ away."

"I know," he groaned. "but we promised Uncle Brown we would write a new song for it, so we need to brainstorm. And.. because Uncle Brown convinced Jason to go, and then Jason convinced Nate to go, _and_ then Nate convinced _me_ to go." He sounded as if he ran out of breath.

"And now you're convincing me to go," I added.

"Yup."

"So, are we going to the dance studio?" Shane nodded, as he pressed a button on the TV remote, causing the TV to turn off.

I jumped to my feet, Shane slowly getting up himself. He took my hand without thinking. We walked down the hall, heading outside to the dance studio. As we got outside, though, I quickly let go of Shane's hand, and parting away from him. I wouldn't want to run into Tess like that.

Speaking of Tess, there she was. Blonde hair and all.

"Hi, Shane," She squealed.

"Tess," He said seriously.

"I'm sorry that we haven't gone out for a while," She apologized, not caring that I was standing inches away from her.

"Ah, nah, it's okay,"

I cleared my throat, making Tess' beady eyes turn to me. "Oh, hi, Mitchie."

"Hey," I greeted shyly. I can never talk to Tess anymore, without letting my voice get almost inaudible.

"What are you doing with Shane?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, um, I'm just going with my _best friend_ to the dance studio," I replied, not afraid to let my voice get a little louder than my greeting.

"You two are friends again..?" She stated, in a question-like matter.

"Yeah," Shane approved. "We're just going to the dance studio with Nate, Jason and probably Ella and Caitlyn, to work on Connect Three's Final Jam performance."

"Really?" She seemed interested. We both nodded. "See, I'm all ready for Final Jam next month."

"I wonder why.." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Tess reckoned. I didn't think she was able to hear that soft whisper I had said to myself.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Alright, I'll let you two go ahead to the dance studio," Tess said, stepping aside, clearing the path. "And Shane, I'll see _you_ in class tomorrow." She walked past us, strutting like a runway model.

Shane took a sigh of relief. "Oh, that was a close one."

"Definitely." I nodded, eyes wide. We continued to talk down the path that led to the studio. "Ugh, that nice act is _so_ played out."

"Huh?" Shane looked confused, not catching on.

"Tess." I stated.

"Oh." Shane retorted. "And why do you think that?"

"Because.." I began. "whenever I'm not with _you_ and I bump into her, she's always acting rude and obnoxious. And when I _am_ with you, she acts like she's one perfect angel. Pfft, yeah, right!"

"Stop hating," he said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, like you never noticed." I said.

"I haven't." He replied.

"Haven't you thought of the fact that she _likes_ you?!" I answered, almost screaming at this point. Caitlyn's right, talking about Tess this way does get the anger out.

"Well that explains it."

"I mean, seriously! Who _isn't_ in love with your dark, chocolate eyes, the silky hair, the muscular body, the angelic voice? Because I surely am!" In mid-sentence, I began to have that dreamy tone in my voice.

I think I saw a smile escape from Shane's lips.

"The haters," he answered my question. "And the straight guys."

I don't think he realized that it was a rhetorical question. Either that, or he just liked getting me mad.

"Shane," I said in a tone. "that's not the point."

"Okay.." He said. "Oh, by the way, I love your description of me. I've never heard anyone say 'chocolate eyes' or the 'angelic voice' before. Very descriptive."

"Well it's true!" I said, almost breaking down.

"Does this mean that you like me?" He asked, getting off topic. He _really_ likes listening to girls' definition of him. And by the looks of his face, especially mine.

"No,"

His face fell.

"I _love_ you!" I said loud, but not loud enough to let other people hear. Shane's face had a sudden smile again. "And if you love me too, you'd break up with Tess right away."

"I know, but still.. I don't want to crush her."

Oh no. We're talking about Tess all over again. I was kind of glad that we got off topic, letting our conversation freely take place. But if it brings us back to _her_, then forget it.

I rolled my eyes and walked faster, leaving Shane behind, dumbfounded. "What?!"

"Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully, as I entered the studio to find Nate with Caitlyn and Jason.

"Hey," the all greeted in unison.

"Where's Shane?" Caitlyn asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Oh, he's coming,"

At that very moment, he walked through the door, panting.

"What happened to you, bro?" Jason asked nicely.

"Mitchie ditched me." He replied, as he pointed my way.

"So I walked a little faster than him." I explained. "But that doesn't mean that I _ditched_ him."

"Wait," Shane seemed as if he just noticed something. "where's Ella?"

"With Tess," Jason sighed. Having Ella for a girlfriend is kind of tough, since she is going to be with Tess most of the time. Oh, but Tess is _worse_. No offence or anything, but it's true! I don't believe I was even friends with her for a few weeks. I'm just glad she's not my friend anymore.

"So, you guys need to write a new song, right?" I checked. The boys nodded. I walked over to Caitlyn, whose eyes were glued onto the computer screen. I sat crossed legged beside her on the hardwood floor—perfect for rehearsing.

"I'm just working on some beats." Caitlyn smiled, not glancing over at me once. "Nate and Jason agreed that I could help them produce the song, not like they can't do it themselves."

"Yeah.." Nate agreed. "besides, she needs the practice, if she's going to be a famous record producer in the near future."

"You can help too, if you want," Shane suggested, throwing a look at me, while he still stood by the entrance.

"Um, I'll help with the lyrics?" I volunteered.

I heard mixed agreements from the three brothers.

"Alright then," Caitlyn tapped some keys on her laptop. "What sound are you going for?"

"Um, what you feel when you're in love?" Nate suggested, staring at Caitlyn, who still hasn't peeled her eyes off the screen. Now _that_ is unhealthy.

"No," Jason disagreed. "most of our songs are always about love."

"Okay, fine." Nate gave in. "What about having fun? …And in a verse it talks about a girl, too?"

"Total girl-craziness," Shane shook his head, not amused. "every guy's been there."

"You still are," I pointed out.

"But anyway, fine," Jason rolled his eyes as he agreed. "at least it's not _fully___about girls."

"'Kay, I'll start working out the lyrics with Mitchie and Jason could go help Caitlyn out with the beat." Nate suggested.

"And me?" Shane asked, pointing to his beautiful, shocked face.

"You can help me and Mitchie out, I guess." He cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

Nate grabbed three chairs and his laptop and set them down against wooden wall, facing the full-sized mirrors.

I grunted as I got up and walked toward Nate, with Shane following behind. I sat in a chair beside Nate, as Shane sat on Nate's other side. Nate placed the laptop on his lap and opened a document program.

We began to brainstorm some ideas about girls and having fun. This was an awkward moment for me, considering the fact that I am a girl, and I write about _guys_. But at least I'm getting into the mind of one, trying to see what goes on in their heads.

"Okay.. what about a boy," I began. The two brothers nodded, motioning me to continue. "who is bored.." That was all I needed to say, to let the other two catch on.

"And decides to throw a party," Shane continued.

"And he invites all his friends," Nate added.

"Oh! And the girl he really likes is there!" Jason said. I guess he could hear us talking.

"Yeah!" Nate smiled. What was his deal with writing about girls, anyway? I know he's a guy and all, but it's just kinda weird.

"Okay, before you guys explode with more ideas," I began. "let's start writing the song."

Hours later, we got bored of writing the song and thinking. And so did Jason and Caitlyn, considering they were on websites. Hm, they found internet connection, maybe?

"I'm bored," Nate sighed. Shane and I nodded in agreement.

"What should we do now?" Shane asked.

"Shane, you might as well teach Caitlyn and me the moves for tomorrow." I suggested.

"If it'll cure the boredom, then, okay." Shane shrugged.

"Need music?" Jason questioned.

Shane and I shot him a 'duh' look. He nodded and went through Caitlyn's music files that she mixed. She didn't mind him going through her work, only if it gets her discovered. Caitlyn won't rest until she lives her dream to the fullest. I wouldn't blame her, 'cause so am I. My dream is to be a world selling music artist. Maybe Caitlyn and I could work together to fulfill that dream.

Caitlyn got up from her spot and seemed unbalanced, she hooked up her laptop to the speakers and Jason pressed play. Shane got into the song as he got up, and started free styling. Caitlyn and I stood at his opposite sides, trying to learn the moves just by watching. Shane knew that Caitlyn and I could pick up the moves quickly, which is why he didn't stop or slow down.

As soon as we knew it, we were at Shane's speed, and making up the steps as we went along. Nate and Jason seemed really impressed at Shane's teaching techniques. I don't think that those two knew how amazing of a teacher Shane really is. But then again, they're never watching him in class. Except for Nate, who barged in his class last week, though we took a break at that moment.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hello, UYM readers! Glad to see you reading this. I just have one quick thing to say before you could go on.

_WARNING:_ This chapter _has_ a cliffhanger. _Sorry_.

If that gives anything away, my bad.

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Eleven

The following week was a bit easier for us, since there were no jams on Friday. So Caitlyn and I spent Friday night in our cabin, just talking and having fun. Nate would've joined us too, but he wanted to spend time with his brothers. Aw, he's such a sweetheart! If only Shane was... No, I'm joking.

"So, were you able to spend time with Shane this week?" Caitlyn asked, as she painted her nails a bright shade of purple.

"No," I paused, adoring my now black nails. "He's been with Tess all week. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew he's dating behind her back."

"Probably not," Caitlyn protested. "It takes her a while before she notices what's happening around her."

"And you know this, because..?"

"She's too busy caring about herself,"

"Right," I said, dumbfounded. "Pfft, I knew that."

My cell phone rang, and I carefully picked it up, afraid that my still wet nails would get ruined.

"Hello? Oh, hey Shane. Um, sure. Yeah, okay. I understand. I'll see you on Monday." I ended the call with a depressed look on my face, which was very rare—according to my family and friends, I'm always cheerful and happy.

"Oh, no." Caitlyn said, with a worried look. Was I that predictable? "What's wrong, Mitchie?"

"Shane said he can't move in this weekend, and he can't spend time with me either." I looked down, fiddling with my thumbs, still avoiding the black, wet nail polish.

"Tess?"

"Yeah. He said that she wants to spend more time with him." I looked at Caitlyn. "She feels guilty for not doing so."

"Tess, guilty? Ha!"

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't believe it myself. Anyway, are you free this weekend, or are you going out with Nate? I think I could use a girls' day out. Or in."

"Yeah, but I'll cancel with Nate,"

"What?" My eyes widened. "If you have a date with Nate, I don't really mind staying here alone."

"No, no, Mitchie," She comforted me. "It's friends before boys, you know that."

"Alright," I sighed. You could fully hear the pound of sadness flowing through my voice. Yes, I know. I'm kind of emotional, and this isn't really a big deal, but I have nothing to do this weekend, not with Shane around to make me smile.

"I'll go call him right now,"

"Your nails?" I reminded her.

"Right, _you _dial for me."

I grabbed her cell phone off the desk beside her laptop and pressed a button. She told me which number he is for speed dial, he's number two. I'm number one. Yes, I'm _that_ much special. _Not_.

I pressed another button that put it on speaker, so I wouldn't have to press her phone to her ears.

After she had an amusing conversation with him, Caitlyn's face looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"I think I _might_ know why Tess is spending time with Shane," Her face turned pale. "And I use the word _might_ loosely."

"Yeah, spill." I ordered.

"She could know that you're dating him."

"That's _impossible_," I challenged, regretting asking her to tell me.

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged, looking smugly at my face.

A short silence followed, until Caitlyn spoke.

"Forget about Shane for a while," She said, blowing on her nails, to help it dry faster. "let's make some plans for the next two days."

"Caitlyn!" I sounded irritated, saying her name in syllables. "I told you, you don't have to give up your weekend for me."

"Like I said before, friends always come before boys!"

"Fine," I gave up. "Suit yourself. Spending a boring weekend with a boring me. Yeah, _that'll_ be fun!" Being sarcastic wasn't hard, especially when it's bagging on me.

"You're right," She beamed. I don't think she got the whole 'sarcastic' concept. "That _will_ be fun! Hanging out with my best friend, that beats hanging out with Nate any day!" I thought half of that was a lie. "Besides, boyfriends come and go, friends stay longer."

I looked at her with a look, reminding her about her unhappy path being Tess's friend.

"Fine, _best_ friends." She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay," I accepted.

Caitlyn and I planned on swimming in the lake the next day, like what I planned with Shane the other week, _before_ he told me he was going to be with _her._

"Good morning, Mitchie," Caitlyn greeted, as she opened the curtains wide, revealing a flashing light that we call the sun.

"Good morning," I grunted, squinting my eyes, not adjusted to the brightness. I got out of bed and stretched. I noticed an untouched bed in the room, not the empty one, but Nate's. Where had he been last night?

"Um, not like I care or anything," I started. "But, where's Nate?"

"Oh, I think he said he was staying at Jason's cabin."

"Jay wasn't with Ella?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then."

"Yeah, I think they were trying to finish their Final Jam song."

"_Without_ Shane?"

Caitlyn nodded, stepping away from the windows. "I guess."

"Or _us_?"

"I know, shocking." She said carelessly. "Anyway, hurry up and get dressed if you still want to go swimming today."

I nodded and went through my luggage, I didn't remember packing a bathing suit, but I was hopeful that I did. So I _did_ pack a pair. I went to the bathroom and slid them on, and then I put on a pair of Capri and an oversized t-shirt to cover it.

I grabbed my Prada tote and put my stuff in it. Like, my iPod, just in case I want to reach some songs. Speaking of songs, I also stuffed my song book in as well. I think that's all I'll be putting in there. Oh, and a towel! Cannot forget that.

We skipped down the dirt path in our flip-flops and raced each other to the lake. Caitlyn won, since she was athletic, but you couldn't tell if you guys just met. Luckily, there some other campers down by the lake as well, so we wouldn't be the only ones there acting... strange.

"Caitlyn! Mitchie!" We heard voices calling us. So we turned around and were surprised to see Barron, Sander and Lola in their bathing suits.

"What brings you guys here?" Barron asked.

"Um, lake, swimming." Caitlyn replied. Barron nodded.

"Since you guys are here, want to go swimming with us?" Lola offered.

"Yeah, sure." We both agreed. We took off our clothes to reveal our bikinis. I wasn't self-conscious at all. But I may be sometimes.

We had diving contests and swimming races. We even had our own little water Olympics with the other campers that were there. I was just lucky that Tess and Shane weren't there. It'd make things a whole lot awkward. But Ella and Peggy were there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I waved to them as they walked towards us.

"We needed a break from Tess," Peggy sighed.

"Driving you crazy?" Lola guessed.

"Yeah." Ella replied.

"So, want to race with us?" Sander asked.

"Okay," the two agreed.

We continued to play some more games until we got hungry. When we did get hungry, we had some food that Lola had brought. They were so good. I haven't had this good food since my mom's cooking, which I miss very much. The food here is awesome too, even without my mom as the cook. Don't want to brag or anything.

"Want to watch a movie at our cabin?" Barron offered.

"Yeah, sure!" We all agreed in unison.

"What are we watching?" Ella questioned.

"Well, what movie do you guys want to watch?"

Everyone said different answers, but I couldn't even hear one of them. So we just decided to watch _Another Cinderella Story_. The guys weren't too happy about that, though. But you could tell they were enjoying it.

"Ugh, they are _so_ mean!" Sander complained about the evil twins. No one ever likes them anyway.

"I know, right?" Barron agreed.

We girls exchanged looks, not knowing what emotion to feel. Either scared or agree with them. Boys are weird. Trust me, if you were there during that awkward moment, you'd feel the same way.

A few weeks later, I still haven't spent so much time with Shane. The only time I got was a few minutes during class.

"Mitchie," Shane began. "Forgive me; I need to spend time with Tess, to convince her that she's my only girl."

"Yeah, okay."

"But don't worry," Shane assured me. "we'll spend _lots_ of time together, alright?"

"Okay," I tried to smile, but failed.

He opened his arms, awaiting a hug. I gladly granted it; then regretted it. Tess cleared her throat; she was standing impatiently behind me.

"What?" He shrugged. "Can't I share a loving hug with my best friend?"

Tess rolled her eyes, unconvinced. "Yeah, of course." She replied with the tone that she uses around him. Then her voice dropped and it became more serious, "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," He replied.

Then Tess eyed me suspiciously, "Let me just go talk to Mitchie for a second, may I?"

"Go ahead," Shane answered, stepping back. "She's all yours."

Wait, Shane! Don't _I_ have a say in this? He walked back to the class, who were all chatting.

"Look, Mitchie," She began, her voice getting vicious. "I know your secret."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note****:** Now that Mitchie thinks Tess knows about her and Shane, the _real_ story begins. Enjoy! And remember to please read _and_ review! Join the _Review Revolution_! Moving on..

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Twelve

Tess walked away, leaving me with my jaw open. Does she really know that I'm dating Shane? Oh, snap. This is _bad_. No, _worse_ than bad. _Terrible_. Who knows what she'll do to me for _'stealing her boyfriend'_. This is first year of Camp Rock all over again. Only if I hadn't agreed to go out with Shane without dumping Tess in the first place—wait a minute, how does she know we're dating? Shane and I probably have been on only one date. It's not even _official_.

Caitlyn noticed the stunned look on my face and automatically knew that something was wrong. She excused herself from talking to Lola, Barron and Sander, and walked toward me.

"Sweetie, close your mouth." She put her hand on my chin and closed my jaw. She stared at me, and then waved her hand in front of me. She thought that I couldn't hear her. I grabbed her wrists and brought her hand down. "Oh, good, you know I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Cait," I began, "It's just that I'm starting to get really stressed out right now."

"Alright, let's continue!" Shane announced. Everyone gathered to the wooden floor and got into positions, but Caitlyn and I stayed in that same spot.

I placed my hands on my stomach, and looked as if I was in pain. I walked like that to Shane and asked, "May I be excused?"

Shane whispered, "Why, babe, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts really badly," I lied. "I think I might be sick. Oh, and don't call me 'babe', you're my best friend, remember?"

"Alright." Shane approved, "Go get some rest." He completely ignored me on the 'babe' thing.

"Thanks, Shane." I faked a stressed smile and walked out of the studio. With all these thoughts going on in my head, I hadn't noticed Caitlyn followed me on the way out. She grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face her.

"Mitchie, just tell me what's wrong." She ordered.

I shook my head with a frown. "Just leave me alone!" My voice was getting loud.

Caitlyn glared at me with an icy look as if Tess was standing in her place.

I broke down (not literally) and sighed, my voice getting calmer. "I'll tell you after the classes."

"What about lunch?" Caitlyn reasoned.

"I don't think I'll be at the mess hall."

"Well, will you be present for the rest of the day?"

I shook my head, "Just tell Nate, Jason and Brown that I'm out sick."

"Okay," She agreed. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah."

She walked back into the studio, as I walked down the dirt path, just staring at the ground. I'm starting to think that attending Camp Rock was a bad thing. I mean, yeah, I've made lots of friends and met Connect Three.. But I've also made enemies too. Even at school back home I didn't have an enemy. Or maybe that's just because I'm kind of an outcast and I didn't really say much. I only had one friend, Sierra, but she just moved, so I don't know how I'll survive in September. We'll stay in touch, though.

I walked into my cabin and jumped on the bed, and into the covers. I started to think about how Tess might have found out that Shane and I were dating—but besides, it wasn't official. We weren't boyfriend/girlfriend or anything like that yet. Yes, I know, I keep repeating it, but it's _true_! I got tired of thinking about this and I eventually fell asleep.

I awoke to the door slamming. I got out from under the covers and sat on my bed. Nate and Caitlyn had just come back from classes, so it seems.

"You have some homework tonight, Missy." Nate said, sitting beside me on my bed, while Caitlyn sat on the other side. "All you have to do is choose one of _our_ songs, practice it, and sing it for everyone tomorrow."

I groaned.

"Oh, I know! I don't want to sing either!" Caitlyn said.

"It's not that." I replied. "Oh, and does it _have_ to be one of _Connect Three's_ songs?"

"I guess not," Nate responded. "I just wanted you to sing one of ours so I could feel special."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Mitchie, weren't you going to tell me what happened?" Caitlyn reminded me. Great, I just got the Tess' icy vibe out of my system, and now I have to talk about it.

I groaned again. "Do I _have_ to?"

She nodded.

"With Nate, _here_?" I pointed to Nate as I asked the question.

"Only if you want to," She informed me.

"Well I don't want him to know!"

"Hello! I'm sitting right here!" Nate exclaimed, thinking that we forgot about his presence. Besides, Nate, you know that your girlfriend won't forget your existence. But I might. No, I'm joking.

"We know!" Caitlyn and I yelled in perfect unison.

"Okay, just making sure." He answered, his voice getting softer. "But can you just say whatever you need to say with me sitting right here?"

"If I could stop talking soon enough, then fine." I agreed.

"So, what happened?" Caitlyn repeated her question.

"Tess happened."

"Typical." Nate commented. We eyed him with a strange look. "Go on.."

"She said that she knows my secret," I continued.

"How you and Shane are dating?" said Nate. "It's not like it's official or anything, it was _one _date!" I'm glad Nate saw it the same way as I.

"Are you sure she meant it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Most likely, because I have no other secret." I open up to others easily.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Avoid Shane for a while," I volunteered. "That way, I could somewhat prove to Tess that I never dated him. And besides, it's not even official. We've only been on _one_ date, that's all." I realized I just repeated what Nate had said. He didn't seem to mind. Nate nodded as I said that, agreeing that Shane and I are _just friends_.

"If you're trying to avoid Shane, stay at the back of the class for the next few days. I don't think he'll notice you at all if he's busy taking care of Tess." Nate suggested.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea at all." Caitlyn agreed.

"But still," I sighed. "Shane isn't _that_ oblivious, he'll probably know that I'm avoiding him sooner or later. And then he'll ask you what's going on."

"I'll just say that I haven't been talking to you much either." Nate shrugged.

"But you're my roommate!" I reminded him, my voice firm.

"That doesn't _necessarily_ mean I _have _to talk to you." He pointed out.

"True."

Just as Nate ordered, for the next couple of days, I've been trying my best to avoid Shane. But it was hard in dance class. Even though I was in the back with Caitlyn, he would always stop by and say 'hi' or something. I ignored him, but now I'm starting to think that he thinks I'm mad at him rather than avoiding him. Pshft, and I thought he wasn't _oblivious_. Well, not much, anyway.

"Has Shane been asking what's wrong with Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked during one of our lunch periods.

"Nope." Nate replied. "In fact, I haven't talked to him in quite a while now."

The two continued their conversation, while I poked at my food and kept looking down, not taking my eyes off the table. I suddenly felt guilty, somehow; not telling Shane what Tess had said to me the other day. Oh, well. It's a matter of time until Shane figures out, anyway. To avoid Shane easier, you must think that I should just skip dance class every morning. That's a good idea, too. But, he would come looking for me, and he'll ask if I'm still sick or something. And that's even worse; I'd have to talk to him.

I stared into nothingness for the next couple of minutes, hoping that lunch would end soon.

"Which reminds me," Nate began. "Uncle Brown said that we can start rehearsing at the Final Jam stage, to get ourselves prepared. But, we'll have to sign up for times. So I'm guessing that Tess' name would be on there first."

"Yeah, but can't _you_ get us in without a time? You are Nate Gray, after all." Caitlyn gestured.

"Of course I can," he bragged, trying to impress her somehow. "But how normal would that be? I want to stop living in Hollywood. I mean, sure, I'd still love playing music and performing; I want to be a normal teenager as well, you see."

"Then you should go to regular high school, if you want to feel normal," she suggested. That was a good idea. An even better one if he attends my high school. And hopefully Caitlyn, too. But I highly doubt that at this moment. "My high school, perhaps?"

"I want to," he answered. "It's just that, I don't how Uncle Brown would feel, or my parents. Wait, never mind my parents—they want me to be treated normal as well. Besides, what high school do you go to?"

"Well.." Caitlyn's voice trailed off. "I might be moving high schools, so I can't exactly tell you the name right now."

"If you are moving, where?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Oh, and if I do go to regular school, what about Shane and Jason?" Nate wondered. "Should they come too? And what does regular school feel like? I haven't gone since second grade."

"Shane," I breathed quietly, finally speaking.

"If you miss him so much, why avoid him?"

"I'm also avoiding major embarrassment," I whispered softly. I couldn't get my voice to get loud; I didn't know why. "Being in love with your best friend is _so_ hard."

"It's alright, Mitchie, we'll help you get through this."

"Yeah," I breathed quietly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I didn't really re-read this very carefully, so please don't mind any mistakes I might have made.

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning was no walk in the park. I ended up sleeping in; I hadn't noticed until Caitlyn shook me awake; Nate already went to his classes. _No, no!_ I wanted to yell, I didn't want to get up, even if I was wishing today would be better than yesterday. Unfortunately, Tess has been shooting me looks that only _she_ can pull off—that's how bad it was. I knew that I was going to get payback, so I was expecting it every day for the past few weeks. But nothing happened. Why couldn't she get over with this already?! I feared my life anyway! Tsk, I know that Tess is a kind person deep, deep, _deep_ down inside. It's just hard to believe that she's TJ's daughter. TJ was so kind and caring of her fans, but what happened to Tess? Has something happened to her in the past that made her extremely dislike the world? Or was she born like that? I wish I was right, that Tess was a _good_ girl. For now, I'll have to face the fact that she wasn't. I really wanted to reach out to her, but she'd just push me away. There's no point in trying that.

"What do you want?" I grunted, totally annoyance strong in my voice. I really didn't want to go to class. Or at least, dance, for that matter. Anything that had to do with Shane was a bad idea. It's funny how, a few weeks ago, I didn't used to think that. But Tess can make you think things you didn't want to think about.

"I want you to get your butt out of bed and get ready for class!" Caitlyn answered, ignoring the fact that my question was completely rhetorical.

"What time is it?" I fluttered my eyes open, blinded by the bright light.

"We're five minutes late for our first class," Caitlyn reckoned.

"Relax," I muttered, getting up to fix my bed. "It's just Shane."

"_Just Shane_?!" Caitlyn repeated in shock. "This is not 'just Shane'! This is your best friend we're talking about here, Mitch!"

"Your point is?" I said, flattening my hair out from the big puff that had formed on my head while I was sleeping.

"Never mind," She shook her head impatiently. "Look, it is worse enough that we're both late, so I'll just meet you there, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded to a rhythm. She went out the door and left me standing there in my pajamas. Well, now's the time to get ready.

I took a quick shower to keep myself awake during the day. I put on some clothes I usually wear to dance, sweats. I'd wear jeans, but, it's uncomfortable for me to dance in them. Yes, I know, I'm strange. I dried my hair quickly with the hair dryer and put on lip gloss—that's the one and only thing I picked up from Tess; I seem to like wearing lip gloss now. But I get my lip gloss expertise from Ella.

I still headed to dance class, even if there were only twenty minutes left. Besides, Caitlyn expected me to meet her there.

At the moment I walked into the room, it was quiet—except for the music flowing. Everyone even stopped dancing; they froze as if they were statues. What was going on here? No one usually stares at my entrance. I guess Tess' plan was go. Ugh, what did she tell them this time?

I walked quietly to the back of the class, to Caitlyn to be exact. Even she was staring at me. Seriously, what was going on?

"Mitchie," she breathed and shook her head.

"What?" I murmured.

"Everyone's against you," she managed to say. I shot her a confused glance. What does she mean they're "against" me? I knew I shouldn't have come to class today. Camp Rock has probably been the best _and worst_ thing that happened in my life. I'm not sure if I'd mentioned that before, but it's true. "I think you'd better hear it from Tess herself."

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded.

We looked in front of us to see that everyone was staring—everyone, but Tess. I hadn't seen her there. Where'd she go? Tell more people to hate on me? That is _not_ cool. I hope she knows that I have feelings as much as the next person. After a second or two, they turned back to Shane, who was sitting on the floor impatiently. I bet he's heard about me, too.

"Guys, keep practicing!" Shane advised when he got up and restarted the music. "Mitchie," He gestured me to him. "I need to talk to you."

"Good luck," Caitlyn whispered as I dragged my feet across the hardwood floor. I tried my best not to look sluggish.

"Mitchie," He repeated, while I stared at my feet. "Look at me." I pretended as if I didn't hear him; I wanted less contact with each other. It was for the best. He put one finger on my chin and brought my head up to see his. He had such beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I'd forgotten that because I hadn't been this close to him since before I decided to avoid him.

"What?" I muttered.

"I heard what happened," He said in a sweet, caring tone. "I agree with you now that I heard what she's done." Shane tried very hard not to use her name. He knew it would just get on my nerves.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. So I waited until he spoke again.

"That's why I broke up with her," He smiled a smile he knew I couldn't resist. An adrenaline rush went through my veins. Did he really say that? Or is this just a dream? Or is he just trying to make me feel better? I'm not sure why, but, it made me feel a _whole_ lot better. Not as much as when he asked me out though. My heart was skipping beats at the time.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm unsure if I do know."

He chuckled softly. "She took it pretty bad, but, uh, it was worth it." He looked around for a moment, and that back on my face. "So, uh, want to go out sometime again?" I inhaled slowly. I had to confront him with my thoughts. I had to let him know how I felt.

"Shane," I began. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?" His voice was demanding.

I breathed again. "I don't want you to be in this mess. You'll just get people hating you."

"I already have haters."

"So do I," I answered. I muttered under my breath, "Apparently.." I glanced at the clock on the opposite side of the room and noticed it was time for lunch. I didn't say any goodbyes to him; I just walked out the door and left him dumbfounded. By doing that, I hope he knows the message I'm trying to send, that I just want to be friends. I hesitated a little before making up my mind to just walk out. I didn't want to bump into him again later today, or Tess, for that matter. I was the first one out of the studio, so I had to wait at a table in the mess hall for Caitlyn. She had life going _so_ easy for her.

Once I spotted her walk through the door, I got up and went to the lunch buffet. What do we have for lunch today? I tried to think about food for a while, to keep my mind off Shane and Tess. Unfortunately, that was unsuccessful. Every time I got near a camper, they'd just back off or leave. Tess got me really bad this time.

As bad it was for me, it was bad for Caitlyn as well. I don't know how she can stand being my friend with all this unnecessary attention.

"How could she do that to Tess?" I heard one camper whisper loudly to another. What did I do? Tess is the one doing something to me! Of all that time I've been invisible, I wish I was right now. It was better when I was left alone in the shadows. No one bothered me, made fun of me, or hated me. They just didn't know me. But at Camp Rock, everyone knows me now. Stupid Tess. Stupid Shane. Stupid life! This is basically my fault.

"I know, she needs a heart!" A heart?! I've already got one. It's Tess who needs one. Maybe her mom could give her one?

My jaw fell, and my eyes were narrow. Caitlyn knew that face. She quickly grabbed both of my shoulders and dragged me to an empty table. We'd sit beside Lola and them, but I figured that it would ruin their rep. Barron had said last summer that sitting with the kitchen help is killing his rep. I'm not kitchen help anymore, but still, I don't want to bring anyone else into this.

"Caitlyn!" I whined, I'd noticed we hadn't gotten any lunch. "I didn't get any lunch!"

"You're not hungry," She predicted. To tell you the truth, I really wasn't. I just wanted to hear other campers talking about me. If Tess isn't willing to tell me what she'd told everyone, I'd rather hear it around camp instead. "And neither am I."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Mitchie," Tess smirked, as she sat beside us, making sure no one sees her.

I groaned. Great. Just what I need. A little bit of Tess.

"What do you want, Tess?" Caitlyn shot her a glare.

"Oh, nothing." She replied innocently. "Just Shane."

"And that has something to do with me?" I guessed. It wasn't really a guess. It was more of a fact.

"Yes."

"What did she do?" Caitlyn asked, disgusted. She already knew what happened, but it was better to pretend she didn't know. It'd let Tess tell us the whole story.

"She stole Shane from me," Tess answered. "She asked him out, while I was still going out with him! Isn't that just unbelievable?!"

"Yeah.. Unbelievable, as in, I don't believe it!" Caitlyn snapped. "Stop going around and ruining people lives, Tess! We might as well just ruin yours! I mean, what is your problem? So what if Shane wanted Mitchie more than you. That doesn't mean you have to go tell people to hate on Mitchie!"

"I didn't tell them just to hate on _her_," Her voice was icy when she'd said 'her'. She must _really_ hate me. I don't blame her. I hate myself, too. "I told them to hate on you as well."

"I told you!" I shouted at Caitlyn.

"Either way, you don't have a chance," Tess said, her voice getting colder by the second. "See you, losers." She stood up and walked to her table, which wasn't pretty far from ours. I could see Ella and Peggy, with apologetic looks. They both mouthed at us, "Sorry."

I shook my head and mouthed back, "It's not your fault."

Once Tess sat with them, their glances glued to her instead.

"We'll find a way to get Tess back," Caitlyn promised, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And Shane, too?" I added in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. Shane, too." She repeated.

As much as I hated Tess, I hated being away from Shane even more. I think he's mad at me anyway.

For the rest of the classes, no one talked to me. Like I've always wanted from the very beginning—or the beginning of the day, at least. The only ones that talked to me all afternoon were Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. Nate and Jason obviously heard about it, too. When they'd pass by me in class, they'd constantly say "I am so sorry."

Why is everyone sorry? Tess is the one who should! Not just to me, but to everyone she's ever humiliated. They'd all appreciate it.

"Hey, um, Mitchie," Caitlyn's voice was unsure, when she turned to face me in back at our cabin.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I go work with Nate and them with their song?"

"No, not at all," I tried to force a smile.

"So you'll come with me?"

The smile quickly turned into a frown. "No," I told her flatly. "Sorry, Cait."

"It's okay. But you're fine staying here alone?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just practice for Final Jam, it's in two weeks."

"Yup. That's why Nate wants to finish this song already."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, if you come back late. Or don't come back at all."

"I will come back," She assured me. With that, she turned to the door and walked out. Ah, this is going to be a quiet, peaceful evening. Perfect, after that dreadful day. I wouldn't live that day again. I wouldn't live any of the other days I'd fear, actually.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The next few chapters will just be Mitchie hanging out with Caitlyn and her friends. Who knows, maybe a little Smitchie might happen as well, _if_ they ever make up. I'm trying to make this story reach at least twenty chapters, so that's why I'm writing some pointless ones. But I'm also trying to put in a little romance, if you guys are interested.

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Fourteen

A week later, people have been avoiding me. Everyone except Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, at least. Even Shane's been avoiding me! But I wouldn't blame him, considering that I was avoiding him, too. And I don't think he'd want to talk to me anyway, since I just walked away like that. It was the best thing to do. I needed to face my fears alone, I _had_ to protect my loved ones, even if they wanted to help me, I wouldn't let them. Tess has really done it. I stood up to her once, I guess I'll have to stand up to her again sooner or later. Her evil eyes pictured my mind. I'm choosing later. At Final Jam, perhaps? I don't want to embarrass her, I just want to show her what she's been doing to everyone. I guess she didn't learn her lesson when Ella and Peggy stood up to her, too.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn snapped. Was I daydreaming? "Are you listening to me?!" Whoops, I _was_ daydreaming. Not really daydreaming, but, just thinking about my problems.

"Yes?" I lied, though you could fully tell by the tone of my voice. She shot me a glare. "No, I wasn't. Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Again?"

"Don't you know me by now?"

"I guess I do." There was a short silence, until Caitlyn decided to speak again, "Since you weren't listening, I'll just have to repeat myself. What should we wear for Final Jam? I was thinking something like rocker chic, something like I wore last year. But I'm not sure if you'd want to wear that, though."

"Yeah, you're right. Um, I was just planning to wear jeans and an off shoulder blouse. You know the one, right?"

"Yup. Wait, aren't you talking about the tube top?"

"No! I don't even own a tube top! I meant the shirt that only covers one shoulder."

"Ohh! Now I see."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Okay, now that clothes are over with, next up, hair." Caitlyn marked something off her paper in her hands. A Final Jam checklist that she'd made only this morning. See, it's a Saturday, which means we're exactly a week away from Final Jam. Caitlyn likes to be organized, so she'll be most likely checking everything everyday this week.

"I'm just keeping my hair like this," I pointed to how straight my hair was. The only time I would use heat on my hair is for special occasions. Does Final Jam fit under that category? Either way, I just like my hair the way it is. I'm not trying to impress any boys there. All I'm trying to impress are talent scouts, and I don't think my hair counts. If it does, I don't really care. I just want to be me. I am what I am.

"Are you sure, hon?" She looked at me as if she just insulted my hair.

"Positive," I sighed. "I'm not pretty, anyway." I didn't feel comfortable about my appearance, so I tried to change it once, but it was a total fail! I haven't tried to change myself ever again. I'm self-conscious.

"Shane thinks so," Caitlyn cracked a smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back. "You think?"

"No, I _know_."

"Anyway, what about you?" I asked stupidly. There was no other way Caitlyn would wear her hair, either. It was already in perfect spirals. But maybe she'd like to straighten it for once.

"I'm planning to straighten my hair and then just curl it into waves." Well, that's a first. "My curls are too tight. So, hair, check." She marked off 'hair' on her paper. "Make-up?"

"Something simple, like blush and a light eye shadow," I recommended.

"Oh, and maybe just a little bit of eyeliner!" Caitlyn added.

"Whoops, don't forget the lip gloss, or lip stick," I reminded.

"Totally." She marked off 'make-up' on her paper. "I think that's the end of the list—wait, shoes!"

"My boots?"

"Not comfortable in heels?"

"Not at all."

"And you?"

"Flats."

"So that's the end of the list?"

"Seems like it." Caitlyn crumpled up the paper and aimed for the garbage. It landed swiftly in. I could tell she's into basketball, or it's just that throwing paper into the garbage is _that_ easy.

"Now what? It's a Saturday, and we have nothing to do," I complained. _I_ had nothing to do; Caitlyn could have made a date with Nate that I didn't know about.

"Want to go canoeing?" She suggested. Shane took me canoeing on our date... Sigh.

"Sure, why not," I approved. I had nothing better to do anyway. "Oh, by the way, did you guys finish the song?" I'd forgotten to ask her that _last_ week.

"Yup." She confirmed. "It's _incredible_. I can't wait for you to hear it next week."

"What, _Connect Three_ can't do a private performance for me?" I joked. She nodded playfully. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my position. I darted for the door, Caitlyn confused. "Um, canoeing?"

"Right," Caitlyn said. "I knew that!" She followed me out the door and to the lake. Some campers were swimming, but there were some that were canoeing, also.

"Cait, Mitchie!" I heard a too familiar voice call.

"Nate!" Caitlyn shouted back, as if she'd never seen him in years. They were together just this morning. She headed for Nate as I followed swiftly behind. I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't noticed Shane with him.

"Mitchie," Shane smiled apologetically. Shouldn't I be the one to apologize? Just walking away like that? "Hi."

"Hi," I greeted back shyly. I hadn't been this close to him since that day Tess ruined my life. _Again_. I tried to hide behind Caitlyn, but it didn't work. "Where's Jason?"

"With Ella." Nate shrugged.

"Are you guys going canoeing?" Caitlyn asked, pointing to the lifejackets they were wearing. It was either that, or they'd just finished. I hoped it was the second one.

"Yeah," Nate answered. "Are you guys?"

"Yup," She replied. Oh, no. They're gonna ask us to go canoeing with them, aren't they? That's why I was hoping their answer was the second one, so I wouldn't have to face Shane. _Again._ My life, all of a sudden, is feeling like déjà vu. Does everything have to happen twice in _my_ life?! It is bad enough it happened once.

"Hey, what if we—?" Nate began. I knew what the question was. So did Caitlyn.

"Sure, that'd be great." Caitlyn smiled big.

Shane smiled again, while I tried to force a good enough smile. He unhooked two lifejackets at the dock and handed one to Caitlyn and I. We struggled to put them on; they were several sizes smaller than the ones we usually wear. But at least we could still breathe.

The boys led us to the dock, and got in one of the free canoes available. I sat beside Shane on one side, while Caitlyn sat with Nate on the other. Since there were only two oars, we let the boys paddle into the middle of the lake. Canoeing was good if you needed a place to talk alone with a person. Kind of like when I talked to Shane in a canoe? Memories. I missed him, but I didn't want to bring him into this. Me with Tess and all.

Once we got in the middle, the boys stopped paddling.

"Nice day today," Shane mumbled so only I could hear. What's with this low-key conversation? We can never have a real conversation anymore.

"Yeah.." My voice trailed off carelessly. "So, how's the Final Jam song?" I already knew about that, I just needed a topic of conversation. I'm trying to save our friendship here! But I think I broke it anyway.

"Finished," He smiled proudly. "Thanks to Caitlyn." A few moments later he added, "And you."

"How so?"

"You helped with the ideas and some of the lyrics."

"I can't wait to hear it," I avoided eye contact. I stared at my intertwined fingers the whole time. But Shane was trying to get eye contact. He'd been staring at me for the whole time. Or my hair. My hair has been covering my face and going wild in the wind.

"Neither can I," His voice was almost inaudible, I could feel his eyes come off me for the first time since a minute ago. He was feeling as uncomfortable as I did. Why does this have to be so hard? I wish I never decided to come back here, so I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place! I wouldn't have met him or any of my friends here anyway. Okay, so maybe I should stop looking into the worst case scenario. Shouldn't I be looking on the bright side? What bright side?! It's me against the world. Apparently, that world is Tess Tyler. And I could never defeat her. "I mean, for _you_ to hear it."

A short silence followed between us. All we could hear were Caitlyn and Nate's voices having their own little conversation. I looked out onto the lake; I could see other canoes with other campers in them. They didn't stop in the middle like we do; they actually canoe as a hobby. We just do it when we're either bored, or just want to talk. In this case, I was only bored. I don't do much on the weekends anymore. Just working on some new songs about my dreadful life. Now that's _my_ hobby. What's yours?

"How's your song coming along?" He laid his eyes on me again, I could feel it. I shook my head ever so lightly, so he wouldn't notice I was letting my hair fall over my face. He'd just think it was the wind.

"It's finished as well," I muttered.

"What's it about?"

"Girl stuff."

"Must be boring, then."

"Not really," I sighed. "It _is_ boring." I didn't mind his sarcastic remark. I like to take those opportunities for a chance to tell them the truth about the topics they're being sarcastic about.

"I was kidding."

Pfft, I knew that. But I wasn't.

"Whatever," I sighed again.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" He asked out of the blue. The volume of his voice got louder, but the other two didn't seem to hear. They were in their own little paradise. I wish I had somewhere to get away to. I sure would need it.

"Nothing," I lied, the wind blowing my hair more to my face. This was one of the only times I've been grateful to wind. Most of which are hiding my face with my hair when I didn't want to show it.

"No, seriously," His voice became stern as he put a hand over one of mine. I tired to pull away, but his hold was too strong. Or was I just too weak to even try? Maybe I liked his hand there. "Just tell me, Mitchie. You know you can tell me just about anything. But when it comes to girl problems, you know Caitlyn's always there."

I just ignored him and tried to hold back the tears that suddenly welled up in my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to go back to shore. There's no way I was going to talk about this with him. My life was getting more miserable by the second. I wanted to yell, but I just feared my voice would break, indicating I was about to cry.

I pursed my lips together, trying my best not to let the tears flow down to my cheeks. This was just too much.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Fifteen

I eventually couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears escaped my eyes. I tried not to sound like I was crying, but the heavy breathing gave it all away. I felt Shane's hand on my back, rubbing it, as if he actually cared. I tried to make my breathing a little bit lighter; I'd just lie and say I have allergies. He wouldn't believe that. He knows as much about me as much as I know about him. That's one of the reasons why we were best friends. We understood each other, even if we lived in two separate worlds. He lived with all the fame and fortune, while I lived with the air, you can't see the air, but you know it's there, kind of like me.

"Are you crying?" He finally asked. Where were you a few seconds ago?

I shook my head, letting the wind take total control of the direction of my hair. It flew in my face even more; hiding my face was all I can do now.

"I don't believe that," He tried to push the hair out of my wet face, instant proof that I had just finished crying. The tears stopped, but the emotion didn't. What _do_ you believe, Shane?

"Then why'd you ask?" I choked out each word, taking deep breaths to make sure each word would come out properly.

"I was just making sure."

"Look at me," My voice cracked as I brought my head up to look at his gorgeous face. "My face is wet and my breathing is heavier than normal, you just _have_ to ask that question, don't you, Shane?"

"Stop being so sarcastic," He said in a soft voice. I'm not being sarcastic; I'm just stating the obvious. I won't call you oblivious, because you aren't, you know what's going on, but you have to make sure what you know is correct, so what should I call you?

"I'm not!" I denied. I'm surprised Catilyn and Nate haven't notice our little bickering. They must be deeply in love with each other. I wish I knew how it felt. I haven't seen Caitlyn this happy since ever.

"Then what's your problem?!" He shot back.

"_Everything!_" I replied. "I hate my stupid life!"

"Don't say that," his voice almost in a whisper.

"Why shouldn't I say that?"

"Just tell me what's going on and I'll see if I can help you in any way."

"You sure?"

He nodded his head, and then wiped new tears from my face with his hand.

"I don't really have anything to say to you," My voice getting as soft as his, "just this one thing, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For bringing you into my life and my problems. If you haven't noticed, I'm very complicated."

"I know you are, that's why I like you so much." Shane said. "Don't worry about it; I'm actually glad there's somewhat _action_ in my life for once, besides all the ones in Hollywood. I'd give anything up for a normal life like yours."

"I'd give up anything for your life."

"Don't. To others it seems like the perfect life, but the truth is it isn't all that great. I mean, sure you get to do what you love and get paid for it, but is it really worth it? You can't go out without paparazzi in your face, and you can't go out with the opposite gender without the paparazzi thinking you're dating."

"So, are we friends again?" I smiled meekly.

"Sure." He smiled back. "Just promise nothing will get in the way of our friendship again."

"Promise," I gave him a tight hug. I felt safe in his arms, and suddenly didn't care much about Tess anymore. "Now what do we do?"

"I wanna go back to shore."

"So do I."

"Nate! Caitlyn!" We both yelled in unison. The two looked at us, startled.

"You ready to go back?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nate replied. Nate and Shane grabbed the oars and started paddling back to shore. I wonder what we'd do next. Maybe get something to eat? I haven't had anything since lunch.

Once we got back to shore and returned the lifejackets, we headed back to our cabin. Shane must really miss hanging out with me. I sure did.

"You guys wanna play your new song for me?" I joked.

"Sorry, we can't."

"Besides, Jason's not here," Shane added.

"What if we called him?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's still a no. And Cait, you already heard the song."

"Knock, knock!" A voice said as the doorknob turned open. Jason walked in with Ella hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" Ella smiled.

Shane and Nate turned to give Cait and I a glare.

"We didn't call him," I defended ourselves.

"It's true," Jason added, even though he didn't know what we're talking about. That's proof.

"Now that we're all together..." Caitlyn began.

"We're still not playing the song!" The two brothers said.

"I know! That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh," I could tell they felt stupid right now. "Carry on."

"I was going to say that we should something," She continued.

"That's cool," Ella replied. "I have no rehearsals with Tess, until tonight, that is."

"Do you guys ever take a break?" Shane asked.

"Nope. Tess wants her performance to be perfect."

"Why does everything always have to be about Tess?" Jason complained. "I know she's your best friend and all, but I think for once either you or Peggy should be the center of attention." Jason, you're just saying that because she's your girlfriend.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" I blurted out loud. I never really liked playing that game. I have no idea why I pitched that in, though.

"UGH!" The boys complained. This obviously wasn't a guy thing. But it'll be fun seeing their reactions to these dares and questions.

"Everyone gather around in a circle!" Ella instructed. Everyone did what was told.

"Who goes first?"

"I will," Jason volunteered. Then he turned to Nate. "Nate, truth or dare."

"Truth," Nate answered. He wasn't really an outgoing person. He's more shy. But for sure Shane will choose dare.

"Okay," Jason smirked. "Have you shared a kiss with Caitlyn yet?"

I noticed Caitlyn eye Nate. I'm guessing they she doesn't want to share their personal relationship with everyone else.

"I'm gonna say.." His voice trailed off. "Yes."

I saw Caitlyn take a sigh of relief. Was it because it's a lie? Or is it the truth?

"Liar," Shane smiled.

"No, it's true!" Caitlyn defended her boyfriend.

"Really?" Jason said. "If so, show us a demonstration? I mean, you guys have done it before."

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine. We haven't. But we will soon."

"Why not right now?" I suggested.

"Sorry, Mitch, but, Cait and I want our first kiss to be special. Without anyone watching and it just kinda happens without warning, don't you get it?" Nate replied.

Yes, I do get it. So I cut them some slack. "You're off the hook."

"Thank you, Mitchie," Caitlyn tugged my arm.

"My turn," Nate said. "Mitchie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Try me," I said confidently. I think I know what's going on in their heads, how this game is boring without dares (so far). You might as well just call the game Truths.

Nate sighed, hoping it was a dare. He must have something planned if I'd chosen dare. And if he knows me well, he might be daring me to kiss Shane. If that's the case, I'm glad I chose truth. "When was the last time you cried and why?"

The last time I cried was a few hours ago when we went canoeing. That's proof that Nate and Caitlyn didn't notice us at all in the middle of the lake. I want to say the truth, but something took over me, making me lie. "The last time I cried was when I watched _The Notebook_ with Cairlyn." That wasn't technically a lie. It was true; it was the last time I cried before I cried today. Caitlyn and I were watching _The Notebook_ the other day, and we just couldn't resist crying. I have no idea why, but us girls just _have_ to cry while watching that movie.

"Why?" Nate questioned.

"I don't think you want to know," I smiled.

"Right," Nate gave me thumbs up. "We've watched that movie with our mom and she started crying too. We couldn't understand why."

"Yeah, it's like all the girls we know cry to that movie," Shane added. See what I mean?!

"Alright, let's get back to the game," I reminded them. "Ella. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ella responded boldly. Look who came out of their shell.

"Ooh!" Everyone else said for effect.

I suddenly thought of a good dare. It involves Tess. I know I shouldn't try to get back at her, since she'll just make me look worse, but Ella will be doing this. Not me. And as long Ella keeps her mouth shut, I'm not a part of this problem. Visibly. "I dare you to call Tess and start insulting her."

Ella looked hesitant. "Can it be a prank call? So I can disguise my voice? I don't mean any harm to Tess, she's my best friend."

"Sure, why not."

"If you and Tess don't work out, you always have us," Nate reminded her.

"True."

"Cait, pass me your cell," Ella ordered with her hand out.

Caitlyn quickly gave Ella her cell phone. "Why _my_ phone?"

"Because. Her phone's programmed to get unknown or blocked calls if she doesn't have them in her phone book," Ella explained.

"Then why won't you use Mitchie's?" She questioned.

"I think Mitchie's suffered enough with Tess," Ella replied. At least someone feels my pain.

"Stop talky more dialing," Jason sure was eager. I can tell he was a big fan of prank calling. Nate once told me that Jason prank called him. But of course Nate knew it was Jason, the phone number gave everything away. A little tip, Jay, next time, call from a phone that the victim doesn't know the number of.

Ella dialed Tess's number on the number pad in a flash. Well she memorized her number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited, as we were all eager to hear Tess's reaction.

"Put it on speaker!" Shane suggested in a whisper. Ella nodded and pressed a button on Caitlyn's phone. She then placed it in front of her, where we could all see the phone and could hear the ringing.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello, ma'am, sorry to bother you, but am I speaking to TJ Tyler?" Ella began in a fake British accent. I must say, I'm quite impressed with her 'acting' so far.

"_No, sorry. You're speaking with her daughter, Tess."_

"Oh!"

"_So if you have a message for her, just tell me and I'll let her know."_

"It's okay; I need to talk to you, Tess."

"_Alright, but first, who are you?"_

"I'm a huge fan of TJ's from England."

"_Okay. So what do you need to tell me?"_

"I just wanted to say that I think you are _extremely_ pretty."

"_So you've seen me at my mother's concerts?"_

"Most definitely! I've seen you sing with her on stage, too!"

"_Really? What did you think? I'm getting into music myself."_

"I'm sorry, Tess, but I thought your performance was terrible!"

We heard Tess gasp loudly. We began to snicker softly, with our hands over our mouths as if that would help keep the volume down.

"_Yeah, well I hate you British people!"_

After that we heard the line beep and she was gone. She hung up. She _totally _bought it!

"That was fun!" Ella commented in her normal voice.

"Yeah, you are quite talented," Jason complimented. We all expected that from him. It was Ella, after all.

"She bought it!" Nate burst out in laughter.

"What were you selling?" Shane joked. Nate stopped laughing and just stared at Shane with a straight face. Brothers.

"Um, I skip my turn. I can't do anything bad to others," Ella replied. "I suck at that."

"Okay, then I'm next" Caitlyn volunteered. "Shane, truth or dare."

"Truth," He replied confidently. "I have _nothing_ to hide."

Caitlyn thought for a moment then asked her question. "Did you like Tess?"

"No," He answered too simply.

"You're lying," Caitlyn plastered a serious look on her face. How could she tell that he ain't telling the truth? Even I can't tell! Should he go into acting? Let's see if he's lying first.

"How did you know?" He questioned evenly.

"Your voice gave it all away."

"Did I stutter?"

"No. That's the point."

"Okay, fine. I _did_ like Tess. But after seeing what's she's done, I think I only like her for her looks," Shane explained. "And I don't think I'd date a girl who's mean to my friends. Except for you, Ella, you _are_ friends with her."

"Isn't that a plus?" Jason said sarcastically.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Sixteen

"You said you only dated her because you were 'experimenting'!" I gasped.

Shane looked hesitant. "Um, yeah, about that… I lied. Sorry."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed. "You tend to do that a lot." I know I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but I just do! It's who I am. I can't stand it when people lie to my face.

"Hey, what about that promise we made earlier today?" Shane reminded me.

"I'm pretty sure you were lying about that, too!" I shook my head, unhappy. I got up and ran out of the cabin. If that wasn't my cabin, I would be running to mine, but since it is, where should I go? I have a pretty good idea of where I should stay to cool down. Once I arrived to my destination, I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Lola? Mind if I stay here for a while?" I requested.

"Sure, Mitchie, what's going on?" Lola accepted, letting me into her cabin. She could tell I was in a bad mood; the tone of my voice gave it away. We sat on her bed and I answered her question with three words, "Shane's a liar."

"Why, what'd he do? I swear I will kill that boy! I don't care if he's a famous rock star!"

"No, it's not really a big deal, it's just that I hate it when people lie to me," I confessed. "I don't lie to others, so why should they lie to me?"

"Oh no, Mitchie, what did he say?"

"He told me that he didn't like Tess," I sighed.

"Then why'd he go out with her?" She questioned.

"That's what I said! But for the sake of our friendship, I tried to believe him. So about ten minutes ago, we were all in our cabin playing truth or dare, and Caitlyn asked him if he did like Tess, and he denied it."

"So how did Caitlyn know he was lying?"

"I have no idea, but she can probably tell. I don't like it when people lie to me, but I just can't tell if they are. I usually find out later."

"You like Shane, huh?"

"Yes," I confirmed in a stressed voice. "We tried dating a few weeks ago, but it didn't work, that's why I'm trying to be his best friend, just like last year. Just like it's always been."

"Well, doesn't he like you back?"

"I guess."

There was a short silence that followed. Lola broke the silence by suggesting we go have some ice cream to eat the pain away. I nodded, and then we went to the mess hall. I got chocolate fudge ice cream, while Lola settled for vanilla strawberry. We sat at a table and ate our ice cream while talking.

"It's been such a long time since we've actually hung out like this," I commented.

"Yeah, it has. You're always with Caitlyn, and I'm always with Barron and Sander," She agreed, having another spoonful of ice cream.

"We really need to hang out more. And I'm sorry if I'm kind of stealing Caitlyn away from you. I know how much you guys used to hang out."

"No, its okay, I'm fine. But yes, we really need to hang out more. There's only a few weeks of camp left."

"I know," I sighed. "Then it's back to school… Bleh."

"Why, you don't like school?"

"Oh, I do, it's just that, I'm more of an outcast at my school. Here, it's like I'm friends with everybody."

"Come on, you must have at least one friend."

"Did," I corrected her. "She moved away. Well, I don't think she's moved yet, I really need to call her later."

"What school do you go to? I'm moving schools this year, so maybe there's a chance that I'll be at your school."

"Um, East Northumberland High," I answered. Now I know that's my school's name, but why does that seem familiar elsewhere?

Her jaw dropped. I guess that's the school.

"Oh em gee! That's the school I'm attending this Fall!" Lola said excitedly. At least I have another friend at school. "Good thing you go to that school, otherwise, I'd have to go through making new friends."

"Well, you still are, but it won't be as hard. With a great catch like you, you'll have friends in no time!"

"I wish I could say the same about you."

"You can. Only if I wasn't so shy and actually talked to someone, I'd probably have more friends."

"Don't worry, we'll make new friends together," She promised. Now I know I'm going to survive this school year—happily. Gaining more friends, hopefully.

"Good. Then we'll spend _way_ more time together."

Once we finished our ice cream, we decided to go back to her cabin; maybe Barron and Sander will be back from whatever it is they were doing for the day. Most likely rehearsing for Final Jam.

"Hello, girls," They greeted in unison as we walked into the cabin.

"Hey, guys," I greeted back.

"What brings you here?" Sander asked.

"Just wanted to hang with Lola," I replied. Lola nodded for proof.

"So how's your song for Final Jam going?" Barron questioned, as Lola and I sat on the bed right across from where the boys were sitting.

"It's really good; do you want to hear a sample?" I implied proudly.

"Sure! If it doesn't ruin any surprise," Lola laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll just sing it," I assured her. I gulped and started singing the chorus. Once I was done, they applauded and complimented.

"That was awesome, Mitchie."

"Yes, agreed."

"I can't wait to hear the full song."

"Neither can I."

"So, what about you guys? Let's have a little sample of your Final Jam performance."

"Fine, but just the dancing," Sander accepted.

They got up and walked to the open space in the cabin near the door. They started doing their choreographed dance. After the dance, they sat back down again. I don't know how they could dance even without music, if that was me, I'd be kind of embarrassed.

"Hey, that was pretty good," I smiled. "I can imagine the song that goes with that."

"I hope it's the right song," Barron joked.

"Come in!" Lola said out of the blue. I hadn't noticed someone was banging on the door.

Caitlyn walked through the door and greeted everyone. Then, she sat beside me.

"Mitchie, what are you doing here?" She asked. People don't like me being sarcastic, but I wouldn't be so sarcastic if people would stop asking stupid questions!

"Just chilling with Lola, Sander and Barron," I answered.

"So you're coming back to our cabin, right?"

"Maybe not," I said unsurely. I turned to the others. "Would it be okay if I stayed the night? Just one night, I promise."

"Of course you can," They all answered in unison. Clearly, they've been hanging out too much together.

"Mitchie, you know that it just probably slipped out. I'm pretty sure Shane didn't mean it," Caitlyn reassured me.

"Shane doesn't mean a lot of things," I scoffed. Who knew being best friends with a rock star was _this_ hard?

"Stop being prejudice," Caitlyn replied. "Just get to know Shane."

"I got to know him very well last year, and I thought he actually changed, but I was wrong! He still is just a jerk!"

"So what if he still likes Tess? He's _your_ best friend, right?"

I sighed. I feared Caitlyn being right. "Yes, you are right."

"Good. Then I'll just go back to our cabin."

"Fine, but I'm still spending the night here."

"Okay," She caved in. "Whatever makes you feel better." And with that, she left the cabin and headed to her own.

"Want to get some dinner? I crave for some ribs," Sander suggested. This is how you know Camp Rock isn't cheap. I know just the admission to attend this camp is already a lot, but the food here is good, so we pay good money for good education _and_ good food. Don't think I'm only saying that because my mom's the cook, because I'm not. Besides, she's not the cook this year anyway. Though I do miss mom's cooking.

Everyone agreed and headed to the mess hall. I decided to have some ribs as well; I've been getting too addicted to steak and fries lately. Ribs are similar, but at least they're not _exactly_ the same.

After our 'dinner' we got back to the cabin and talked for a while until everyone felt sleepy.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I wrote this chapter in three hours last night and finished past after midnight. I hope this is enough for you guys! Oh, and the next few chapters might be the longest chapters in this story, anyone want to take a guess why?

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning Lola and I woke up about the same time. I told her that I was going back to my cabin, and to tell Sander and Barron that I thank them for letting me stay.

I reached my cabin again and boy did it feel good. Caitlyn was still fast asleep, but Nate was wide awake. He was lying on his bed, with the blanket still covering half his body, and a notebook in hand with a pen. I'm guessing that this was his songbook? I have one as well, but it doesn't look that 'professional'. I'm more of an amateur.

I decided to sit beside him and join him in his songwriting session. Just until Caitlyn wakes up and then we'd talk for a bit of what happened yesterday.

"So how are Lola, Barron and Sander?" Nate asked, as he took his eyes off the paper for a quick second, just to take a look at me as I sat beside him.

"They're fine."

"Yeah, Cait told me you were spending the night there."

There was a short silence that followed.

"Look, Mitchie," Nate began. "Don't be so mad at my brother. He can't help it if he acts like that. I don't think he's aware that he could still be a jerk at times."

"Don't worry," I sighed. "I'm not that mad anymore. I got over that last night. Shane's my best friend, so I should be… Happy for him?"

"That's the spirit," Nate smiled and gave me a tight hug. I really needed that. Nate smiling was very rare. But of course I see it a lot since Caitlyn always seem to make him happy. There's something about those two that make them click. Its true love, isn't it?

We heard someone shuffling under a blanket. It was obviously Caitlyn. She finally woke up.

"Mitchie," Was the first word she said. "You're back."

"I told you I'd be back," I reminded her.

"So, Final Jam practice?" Nate wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Caitlyn approved. "Sorry, Mitchie, it's still a surprise, so you can't go with us." Well that was rude. No, not really. I don't feel like trying to convince them to play the song for me anyway.

"Alright. I'm not going to argue with that," I replied.

"What are you going to do for the day then?"

"I guess I'll just practice my song here, I didn't sign up for any rehearsal time anyway," I shrugged.

Shane walked through the door and sat on Nate's other side.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked. I don't think it's obvious enough that they're not ready. They just woke up and are still in their pajamas, you call that 'ready'? Right, Shane, right.

"No," Nate replied. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to fight with his brother right now.

"Then get ready!"

"I thought our time was in the afternoon," Caitlyn made her bed and flattened her hair.

"I know, but Uncle Brown got us into a separate studio from the others, so we're free to use it for the whole day. Anything to get this performance perfect." Why did that sentence sound like something Tess would say? The second part, at least. Been hanging too much with Tess, Shane?

"Okay. But if we finish early, I think it's only fair if we let other campers who didn't get a time and needed one to use the studio after us," Nate suggested. Always caring about other people. That's just the kind of person he is. Caring. And sweet. No wonder Caitlyn likes him so much. Shane, I think you can learn a lot from your brothers. Try listening to them every now and then, and we'll talk. I'm sorry if I'm being a little harsh to Shane even in my thoughts, but I still can't get over the fact that he lied to me! It hurts because we're best friends, we should always be honest with each other. If he just admitted at the beginning that he liked Tess, we wouldn't be in this mess. All my problems always seem to go back to Tess. She ruined my life, okay?! I'd rather be back in school, being an outcast and no one knowing who I am. It's where I belong. Not to be known. Just to be in the shadows of others.

"Sure," Caitlyn agreed. She always agrees with Nate. That's another thing about their relationship, they never seem to fight. Yet Shane isn't even my boyfriend, we're fighting constantly. I really need to stop talking about Shane. I just don't know what to do anymore. I like him but I don't like him. He's my best friend, but he's not my best friend. I'm officially confused. If I could, I would give up on life right now.

While Caitlyn and Nate got ready, I was forced to try to make some decent conversation with Shane.

"So," I began, trying to think about some random topic that wouldn't relate back to my problems. "How's life."

"Horrible lately," He responded.

"How come?" I asked, forcing myself not to look at him.

"My best friend hates me." He avoided eye contact with me.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I hate my best friend."

"Why do you hate him?"

"He lied to me."

It's a good thing that Caitlyn and Nate get ready fast, or is it just that they sense that Shane and I are in an awkward position right now? Either way, I was just glad they were out the door.

I sighed and grabbed my songbook. That's another thing I need to work on, memorizing the lyrics. I took the guitar in my hands and started playing chords I'd written down for the song. During my many takes of the song, I had to change some lyrics. I just had to. The more painful for me to sing, the better? Nothing's better than letting out your feelings in song. No wonder people made musicals, to show how music can affect one's life.

I continued practicing the song until I got tired of it. Believe me, that was a long time, I usually don't get tired of my own songs, so it took a while until that happened. And I had to rest my voice, too. When I did get tired of it, it was already around lunch time, that's how long it took. Since Caitlyn was with Connect Three, I guess I'll be eating lunch alone then. I actually want to eat alone. It gives me more time to think.

I was in a daze while I ate my lunch. I thought about my chances of winning Final Jam this year. I'm not all that competitive, so I wasn't hoping for my name to be claimed winner. All I care about performing is having fun. Music doesn't have to be a competition. Sure, the trophy would look cool in your house and all, but that's not the only thing that matters to you. Maybe for Tess Tyler, but I should probably keep my mouth shut before I get involved with her again.

In my day dream I imagined Tess winning once and for all. I thought she would finally be nice now that she'll have what she's wanted for a while. Even though I do hate her, I still think she's an amazing singer, with just a bit of attitude. Makes you wonder how she's TJ's daughter.

I returned to the present on a full stomach and decided to take a swim and just do a few laps. Of course, I waited at least an hour before getting in the water. Spending time with myself is actually very soothing and quiet, no friends talking and making conversation. See, I tend to be a very quiet person, so everyone was amazed by how my voice sounded. I got that same reaction from my parents when they first heard me singing an original song. They're really supportive and if I ever end up in the music biz, they're sure to be my number one fans. Aren't all celebrities' number one fans their parents? And also vice versa? With our parents, we wouldn't be where we are today. It's all thanks to God. I love him. I'm a very religious person, too, for your information.

After my swim, I dug through my luggage to see what I could wear for Final Jam. I even looked through some of Caitlyn's clothes, avoiding all personal items. She wouldn't mind, because just the other day, she was wearing my shirt, and I didn't mind, so neither would she. I like Caitlyn, she doesn't lie to me. When I asked her if that was my shirt, she came right out and said the flat out truth. And I was fine with it. But if she lied and I found out, I would be mad like I am right now at Shane. I think this is just all ridiculous. Believe me, I don't want to avoid Shane, it's just that everything's changed since last summer here. I wish I could go back in time.

I tried on a few outfits I had thrown together, mixed from both mine and Caitlyn's clothes. I'll ask her later what she thinks of some of the outfits. She could help me decide which one to wear.

Now I had nothing left to do. So I just played with my hair and experimented a bit. Maybe I could try a new hairstyle for my performance? My music's developed a new sound, so why not my style and who I am as a person? But I guess all of that already shows in my music. I tried curling my hair, but without a curling iron within arms reach, I just used a flat iron instead. The results were pretty much the same, only that the curls were looser. I thought it looked pretty good on me, so that was an option. Also, whatever outfit I pick, the hair definitely has to match anyway. So next, I tried spiral curls like Caitlyn's. They didn't look as good on me as they do on Caitlyn, so I will not be using that as an option. I tried several hairstyles, but the loose curls were the best choice in my opinion. So loose curls and straight hair were my only options for hairstyles, but I think I can make do.

Why is this becoming so important to me? I never really prepped for Final Jam. Was it because I wanted someone to impress besides the judges? Wait, Shane is a judge. Silly me. Competition doesn't mean much to me. Even if I lose, I'm proud of myself that I at least tried. Is there something different this year that makes me want to win? 'Cause I feel that I want to win this. I just think that now I have _way_ too much things on my mind. I'd list them all, but I wouldn't want to waste any of your time.

_There's nothing to do_, I kept telling myself. And it was true. I might as well call mom and see what she's up to. I forgot to call her last week. I got my phone and went to the area where we received reception and dialed my home phone number.

"Mom?"

"Mitchie! Hi, honey! Why didn't you call last week?" I didn't think she'd notice I didn't call.

"Busy getting ready for Final Jam, it's real close."

"Great! I can't wait to see you up on that stage again and sing your heart out. You have no idea how proud I am of you. I've been blessed with an amazing, talented daughter."

"Thank you, Mom. And I've been blessed with an awesome mother. I couldn't ask God for anything more."

"Are you sure about that, Mitchie?"

I thought about it for at least five seconds.

"Never mind the second part."

"So how's Caitlyn?"

"She's good. She's out with Connect Three right now rehearsing their new song that I helped them write."

"That's good. Why aren't you there with them?"

"I think I'm going to stay away from celebrities for a while." I was only joking about that, in a non-laughable way. "No, I just wanted some time to myself today. I haven't had any since the gap of the last day of school and the first day of camp."

"Alright. Your dad and I miss you so very much and I'll see you at Finals. Now I have to go, I have tons of orders for catering." My mom's catering business is doing quite well ever since she advertised at Camp Rock. Isn't that a good thing? Mom can say she cooked for a very expensive and well known rock camp. Now that I think about this camp's name, I kind of find it unoriginal. It's a rock camp, and the name of the camp is just reversed. I wouldn't be talking, because I don't think I have a more creative name for this camp. Camp Rock's fine, too.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Eighteen: Final Jam

This is the night everyone at camp has been waiting for all summer. It's one of the purposes of why we're here, to show case our so called talent to others. In which case, those others are campers' parents, and most likely famous people are to be watching this year. At least, that's what I've heard. And by famous people, I'm excluding Connect Three, since I already knew they were going to be here.

I got dressed in my outfit of choice. I was in leggings and a dress-like blouse with a very eye-catching floral pattern. The blouse was Caitlyn's, which obviously meant I've got approval to be wearing it. Caitlyn suggested that if I wear this outfit, I'd have to curl my hair. I was going to curl it myself, but since she offered and was done getting ready, I let her.

Once we were done, we headed for the Final Jam stage. Nate already left two hours before to meet up with his brothers and Uncle Brown. Of course, since we were competing, we had to go straight backstage to see the schedule and such.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" We heard a voice call. She approached us and we immediately knew who it was by the sound of her voice. "You two look great!" I had to admit, we did look good. But that's all I'm admitting.

"Thanks, Lola," We thanked her in unison. "You look great, too!"

"Thank you! Now I just need to know if Caitlyn brought her laptop for my song," Lola began.

"Yup, it's over there near the sound system," Caitlyn pointed to the left of the stage.

"Okay, good. And thank you guys again for writing this song for me. You have no idea how much of an awesome songwriter you two are. You could probably start writing duets and stuff. That'd be awesome!"

"Yeah, but I'm more of a solo artist," I explained.

"And I just produce songs," Caitlyn added.

"Yeah, but even if Mitchie writes and sings and Caitlyn produces, you'd still make a great team!"

"Thanks Lola, we'll think about it," Caitlyn answered. She excused herself and went to the left side of the stage where she was pointing before. She was just going to check if all the systems are working. No one wants to mess up in the middle of their performance. Especially Tess. Let's try to keep her happy, people! Brown told us we needed a quick sound check for the show, and Tess offered to test it out. Of course she's going to sing a different song from tonight's song. She wants us all to be stunned, right?

She sang last year's _Too Cool_, and surprisingly enough, she asked me to join Peggy and Ella just for the sound check. Déjà vu. Maybe she thought having three back up singers were better than two?

"Mitchie, it's nice singing with you again," Tess complimented. "Now I wanna see you up there tonight and rock it. I know I may be mean, but I have those days where I feel really nice, and this is one of those days. Consider yourself lucky." Oh, so she _is_ aware that she's not the nicest one at camp. "So, yeah. I heard you wrote a song for Lola. I bet it's really good." Is she actually trying to make conversation with me? Mitchie Torres? The girl who got involved with Tess in a terrible situation in the previous year? Apparently so.

"We'll see," I said flatly. "I have to go help Caitlyn now. I'll see ya later. Break a leg!"

"You too!" She replied as I ran off to Caitlyn. I wasn't really going to help her, since she's probably done everything already, I just needed to get away from Tess, and her being nice is freaking me out. If the music biz doesn't work out, she could become an actress, with all of this 'pretending' going on. That's just my judgment, though. I haven't known her long enough to know. She could be right about her 'nice days.'

I found Connect Three backstage with Caitlyn, the boys reminding her about how the performance will go. I really can't wait with what we came up with. Well, I didn't help a handful, I just helped with a few ideas, I guess, so I won't be able to take credit for the lyrics. I don't want the credit at all. Let them think the boys wrote it themselves, because they did, I just pitched in ideas.

"Oh, hey, Mitchie," Nate and Jason approached me. Where's Shane? He's still talking to Caitlyn. I don't think we're ever going to talk again after this. I trusted him. And he broke the promise. I guess I'm the one to blame. So much for this song I wrote him. Now with these feelings back inside me, how am I going to sing that song without being so emotional? I mean I know I'm emotional when I sing songs, but not fully emotional where I start crying and then I'd have to stop the song. I usually only get up to the point where I get tears in my eyes. But that's just for slow songs, not fast songs, because that doesn't make any sense at all.

"Ready for Finals?" I asked.

"Yes," Jason answered.

"But Shane's not," Nate said.

"How come?"

"I have no idea, but he's getting all nervous right now," Nate explained. "He's never been nervous about performing before." There's a first for everything. But why is Shane nervous all of a sudden? It's not like he's competing tonight, just judging. Or maybe he's nervous for the rest of us. Nah.

"You want me to talk to him?"

Jason and Nate exchanged looks.

"No, it's alright. He's nervous enough as it is, I don't think it'll help by you spazzing at him or anything," Jason implied. I gave them a look, and then he quickly added, "No offence."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's just nervous because his best friend's fighting with him," Nate shrugged.

"Okay," My voice trailed off.

"We're starting in ten minutes people!" Brown announced. "Get ready!"

The campers performing tonight were all scattered backstage either vocalizing or practicing dance moves. Or both. There's some real talent here. I just hope they don't get intimidated by Tess after they watch her perform. But of course, Tess is always the showstopper. It's like one of the rules at camp. I'm not sure which number it is, but I'm pretty sure that rule goes a little something like this: "Never ask to be showstopper at Final Jam. It's Tess Tyler's spot and no one else's. Break this rule and you'll get kicked out of camp or Finals." Okay, so the last part seemed a little bit silly, since no relatives of Tess owns this camp. Though Tess could probably persuade Brown into thinking about kicking someone out.

Jason and Nate went to go grab Shane away from Caitlyn. Caitlyn then headed towards me.

"Why is Shane so nervous?" She asked me.

"Why, what did he say?"

"He's getting worried that one of the stage lights on the ceilings are going to fall on him or the bright lights are going to blind him and stuff like that. It's just getting ridiculous. I know it can happen, but it doesn't happen often. It's like a rare disease."

"I think I have something to do with it," I sighed.

"Why?"

"I think it's about time that I _finally_ forgive Shane once and for all, to end this phenomenon. Trust me, the last thing we all want to see is a famous rock star embarrass himself on live TV." I'm not sure if it would really embarrass him, but Joe Jonas didn't seem _that_ embarrassed when he fell on broken glass at the American Music Awards back in 2007.

"So you think you may have something to do with it?"

I nodded. I decided to make it obvious that the song I was going to sing was made for Shane. But I think it's a little too late, because Connect Three is performing first. Either way, I just want to be friends with Shane again. I know I've been saying this a lot for the past couple of weeks and it never really happened, I'm going to try to stay true to my word and not get the little things upset me.

Well, I better get to warming up my voice. My performance is halfway through the night, the exact place I wanted last year, but I wasn't able to get it because of Tess and her evil scheme to get me kicked off of Finals. I really wonder; how is she TJ's daughter?! Seriously. This world has officially gone crazy.

Brown stepped onto the stage as the full house began to cheer and scream his name. So I guess he really is well known. Then again, he is Connect Three's uncle. How can he not be so known? "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! People of all ages! Welcome to Final Jam! Throughout the evening you'll be watching some of our talented campers perform an original song! As much as we'd love you people to vote, I've got my nephews here, Connect Three to judge and decide the winner! What's the grand prize this year, you ask? Well, besides the huge, shiny trophy the winner will receive, they will also get to record a song with all three brothers! Just a recap that last year, Margaret Dupree won Final Jam and recorded a song with just Shane Gray. But this year, they'll be able to record with the whole band! How exciting! To start things off, I would like to call Connect Three to the stage and perform a new song!" He clapped with the audience and stepped to the side as the brothers made their way on stage. Shane and Jason put on their guitars and Nate went to the drums. I was waiting for this song. I helped write part of it, and I've never heard the finished product yet, so I was somewhat excited.

Nate began pounding on the drums and the other two started slamming on their guitars. Wow. Such total rock stars. Nate started singing the song. "_I was sitting at home, watching TV all alone. So tired of reruns, I've memorized this show._" And after the first verse came the chorus, obviously. "_You got to live party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove! Tell the DJ to play my song. Are you ready to rock and roll?_" The song was amazing so far. I can't believe I helped them write this. No, that was not me admitting that my songs are actually good. This is Connect Three's song, not Mitchie Torres's.

For the whole song, it kind of seemed as if Shane was hesitant to not look at me. From time to time during the performance, I would see his eyes lock with mine for a nanosecond. I expected that from him, though. Can we just be friends again already?! I don't want to be in the headlines, even if I'm not famous. _Shane Gray and Best Friend Whose Name Is Unknown Are In A Fight?_ That headline is a bit longer than I'd expected. And If my I was in the headlines, I'd want my real name, not just some unknown person, and I'd be famous.

After Connect Three's song, _Live to Party_—okay, I'm just guessing the title, since I didn't finish the song with them—it was Lola's turn. I couldn't wait to hear what she's done with the song I've written her. But I'm not that hard to please with a voice as amazing as hers. Lola got into her position and began singing and dancing. "_Put your sneakers on. Put your sneakers on. We're going dancing all night long._" Whoa. That voice reminds me of someone else for some reason, but I just can't put my finger on it.

When she finished the song and got a standing ovation just like the brothers, she glanced over at me with a look that said "Thanks!" I gave her a look back, telling her that she was welcome and all. It's great how much looks can tell people. Lola walked over to me once Brown introduced the next performer of the night.

"Thank you so much for the song! Everyone really seemed to like it," She smiled, breathing heavily. She hit all those high notes so perfectly; of course she'd be breathless. I was too, just by watching her.

"Well, duh! Because you sang it! I could never pull of something that incredible!" I complimented.

"I'm pretty sure you'll do way better than I did," Lola denied.

"We'll see about that. But admit it, you were awesome out there. I wouldn't be surprised if you won tonight."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Sander and Barron wanted me to help them go over their dance steps."

After seeing the list of performers in order, Sander and Barron will be right before me. I've seen their dance moves; I was just waiting for the song they'd be dancing to. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but you know Sander and Barron are _incredible_ dancers. They should teach some dance classes. I would so go. Not that Shane's a bad dancer or teacher. I wouldn't be surprised if I come back next year and they're teaching dance class. Maybe they'll talk to Brown about it.

Tess walked over to me. What does she want _now_? Does she want me to sing back up for her again? I really hate her. Though I shouldn't be saying that, she was once somewhat my friend. And her mom's famous. But that's not a reason to like a person.

"Hi again," She smiled. Is it just me or was that an actual smile? A smile full of peace, hope and tranquility, and not full of evil and hatred.

"Hey," I tried to smile back. Even though it was a forced smile, it seemed really convincing.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," It's still a bit too early to be saying that. We're not even halfway through the set list, and she's wishing me luck _now_? I might as well say the same.

"Good luck to you, too," I answered. "I really hope you win this year. You deserve it." I do want her to win already. She's been making a big deal about it forever, so she might as well win by default.

"Thanks. So do I. It's my dream to win Finals," Tess responded. For once she actually sounded like a decent person. No icy tone in her voice, just a side of Tess Tyler no one has ever seen before. Though I'm pretty sure her mom has.

"It's mine, too," I explained. "But I doubt I will."

"No, don't say that, Mitchie! You have an extremely amazing voice; don't let anyone get to you." Yes, thank you, Tess. You're the one that's getting to me. Oh, wait, I'm talking to the nice Tess right now, never mind.

"Yeah… I won't because I don't."

"Stop denying it, girl. Everyone here at camp knows it's true."

"I guess everyone knows except for me."

"Really, just stop it. People are always going to try to convince you, no matter what."

"So I guess I'll just have to deal with it?"

She nodded. She opened her arms. What's she doing? Oh, she was requesting a hug. This is a bit strange, but I didn't want to be mean, so I granted her hug. Seriously, what was wrong with her today? She's been acting nice to me all of a sudden. Is this another plan of hers to break me and Shane up? Well, there's no point, Shane and I aren't even talking anymore. She doesn't have to waste her time.

I heard Brown's voice introducing another performer. Tess excused herself to go talk to Ella and Peggy. Ella and Peggy are still singing back up for her, I'm surprised. What about last year? They went _'solo'_? I guess they felt bad for her or something, tripping in front of a crowd of people just because her mom wasn't watching her. Tess is kind of a Mamma's girl. She wants to show her mom that she can make it in the business as well.

I spotted Shane with a few press people. Who let them backstage? Probably Shane. Always wanting attention. Isn't it enough that he has all the attention anyway? I mean, come on! He's Shane freaking Gray!

He was walking towards my way, so I walked to the other side of the stage, where Caitlyn was doing all the technical stuff to make everyone's performance perfectly _amazing_.

"Mitchie, are you almost ready?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup," I answered confidently. I suddenly felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I flinched at first, thinking that it was because I was nervous, but then I remembered I didn't eat much for lunch, I was too excited for tonight. I would eat right now at the snack table, but what if I suddenly burp in the middle of the song? It can happen! Or am I just being paranoid?

"Great. I'll just finish setting your lighting."

"What about Tess's?"

"Well… I still have an hour and a half. Besides, she's the closing act."

"True."

"By the way, what light color looks good on you? And your outfit?"

Caitlyn flashed several colored lights in my face until she found the best one.

"The best one on you is blue," She informed me.

"Cool."

I headed back to the other side of the stage when I saw Shane leave. I just stood by the sidelines and watched everyone sing and dance. Camp Rock has amazing talent; I wonder why most of the people here haven't been discovered yet. They could go far in the music business.

Performance after performance, each minute kept getting closer. My heart started beating faster and faster, I could feel it pound against my chest. My breathing became heavier and heavier. What's happening to me? I've never been _this_ nervous before. Actually, I don't get nervous that much at all. Why does this happen suddenly? My head started to hurt. The room was spinning. Someone walked toward me. I couldn't tell if that was either Caitlyn or Ella. Either way, the person was a brunette. I heard a faint voice call my name. My eyesight was all a blur.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I promised these were going to be the longest chapters, but this is the same length as most of them. I'll be sure to write the last one the longest, though. I just ran out of ideas for this, but I've got tons for the last chapter. So, is Mitchie okay?

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Nineteen: Final Jam Part II

I stared into darkness as I walked down a random hallway. I suddenly saw a light at the end of my path. I felt my body on the cold floor as my eyes fluttered open. I saw people crowded around me, all their eyes were staring into mine. I felt a bit uneasy and my head was still hurting. I started to get up, supporting myself, until I felt multiple hands help me. Whoa, am I _that_ heavy? My vision was still blurred, so I kept blinking until everything was clear. Probably almost everyone backstage was gathered around me, and so was Connect Three. Nate and Jason were right there beside Caitlyn and Ella in the front. I could've sworn that I saw Shane beside them, but I saw him a little deep in the crowd.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" My four friends asked at once. They must've been really worried about me.

"Not really," I answered, with my hand on my head.

"What happened?" Ella questioned. "I was just walking towards you and all of a sudden I see you collapse!"

"Apparently, I fainted," I put on a confused look. This has never happened to me before. Ever. Now that I think of it, a lot of things that happened to me at Camp Rock have never happened to me before.

"We can see that," Nate answered.

"You're probably just nervous," Jason suggested. But I'm never nervous!

"I don't get nervous. Ever," I replied.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Caitlyn stated. "You said you were okay just a minute ago, why didn't you tell me you were feeling uneasy?"

"Because I wasn't!"

"Then how did you all of a sudden faint?"

"I have no idea, I just started to have a massive headache and as soon as I knew it I was lying cold on the floor."

"Mitchie!" I heard a familiar voice I haven't heard in a while. Mother! I heard her excuse herself and push through the crowd to get to me. What took you so long?

"Mom," I said weakly.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She was probably the most worried out of everyone.

"No," I answered flatly.

"Will you still be able to perform?" Brown asked.

"Why?" I'd probably be fine when it's my turn.

"Because you're up next." Oh.

"Just give Mitchie at least twenty minutes to recover. I'm sure she'll be fine by then," Caitlyn said. She was the best.

"Yeah," Ella agreed. "She'll be okay."

"So I'll just let the performers after you go on stage now?" Brown was slightly confused.

"Yes, Uncle Brown, that's the only plan we've got right now," Nate pointed out.

Brown headed back on stage with the microphone in his hand, and everyone else just went back to their own business. Even my mom went back into the audience. Except for my four friends, of course.

"Where's Shane?" I randomly asked. I know what their reply's going to be already, '_Why do you care right now?_'

"He was the first one besides Ella to come by your side," Nate explained. "He wanted to make sure you were okay, but he didn't want you knowing."

"So when you 'woke up', he just got lost in the crowd," Ella continued. "He was really worried about you. And he knows how much you hate him right now, so he didn't want to be seen by you."

"Obviously, you have no idea that Shane cares about you more than we do," Jason stated. "Wait, no, that didn't come out right, I mean, we do care about you, but Shane cares about you the _most_." Oh, silly silly Jason, you always know how to explain something when you say the wrong things.

"Seriously, Mitchie, just forgive the poor guy," Caitlyn let me grab onto her for support, I wasn't really stable. I would have sat down, but there were no chairs available at the moment. "We know how much you care about him, too." Is this just some trick to make me go and forgive Shane again? No, it's not working this time around. Then again, they wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't asked where he was. That was such a dead giveaway that I like him. Everyone probably already knows that.

"Mitchie!" I heard three mixed voices call after me.

"We're sorry we weren't by your side earlier," Lola breathed. "We were in the audience and when we couldn't go backstage because of that huge crowd around you."

"It's okay," I replied.

"The important thing is, you're okay," Barron said.

"So true," Sander agreed.

"I'm sorry I got you guys worried, you can go back to whatever you were doing before," I apologized for letting all this attention draw on me. Speaking of attention, what happened to Tess? I didn't see her in the crowd. But why would she be in the crowd anyway? Oh, because she was a nice person tonight. Lola, Barron and Sander went back to the audience, while the other four still stayed with me. I love my friends to death.

My throat felt dry and asked one of them for a bottle of water. Jason was kind enough to volunteer to get some for me.

"Thanks, Jason," I smiled as I drank the fresh, cold water.

"You're on after this performance," Brown quickly passed by. I nodded, even though he already left.

I tried to take slow, deep breaths; it may help me with my voice. I don't really do vocal exercises; I would do them once in a while, though. I remember Shane told me that deep, slow breaths help my voice keep calm or something like that. I wasn't calm at all at that moment, so it's a good thing I tried it.

"You'll do great," Ella encouraged. The other three agreed.

I heard the screams of the audience as the performer had finished. Brown took the stage and I heard his voice introduce the next act.

"You may have noticed earlier a camper had fainted and had to stop the show for a couple of minutes. Well, that camper was Mitchie Torres, and she's up next. She's doing fine now, if you all are wondering. She will be performing an original song called _Until You're Mine_. Please give it up for Mitchie!"

The loud cheers and screams filled the theatre. Caitlyn headed to the other side of the stage to join me with my performance, being the producer and all.

I felt a little push as Nate handed me the microphone and headed on stage. Ella pushed me; apparently, she kind of noticed my feet wouldn't budge. Thank you for that, Ella.

I hesitantly looked at the audience as the intro began to play. I moved my eyes to the judges table, seeing Jason and Nate already back with Shane. It was a good thing Shane wasn't looking at me at that moment; he was too busy looking at his papers in front of him.

I started to sing, "_My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I could get to you. Just wanna get to you. The world I see is perfect now, you're all around. With you I can breathe._"

The pop-ish song made its transition to a more rocker feel as I got into the chorus. I began to walk to the other side of the stage where Caitlyn was, I couldn't sing in front of Shane right now.

"_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I've got to fight without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine._" Then I vocalized as I got into the second verse. I randomly started walking around the stage. That's what I get for not having choreography. I don't think you could make a dance to this song, can you?

"_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice ringing through the noise. Can't find my mind; keeps on going back to you. Always back to you. Wanting something out of reach, it's killing me. You're all I see, yeah!_"

I just had to look at the judges' table for a nanosecond to see if Shane was catching on. I wasn't sure if he was, because he was bobbing his head along with the song. But that can mean anything, can it?

"_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I've got to fight without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine._"

By the bridge came along, I was _too_ into this song. I was head banging it. Seriously. I'm not even kidding you. Can you imagine me doing that? I can't. But I was doing that.

"_Just stop wondering if we were meant to be. Forget about fading just hold me. I'm ready to begin, the waiting has to end. Right now, today. I've got to find a way, yeah. Mine. Until you're mine. Until you're mine!_" I held that note for a matter of seconds with my arm up. I took a huge breath before singing that, though. "_I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine._"

The people already started cheering as I looked into the audience as my now messy bangs covered my face. I sang the last line and was glad this was over with.

"_My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me._"

I bowed before going backstage again. That was such an overwhelming experience. That was probably the best performance of my life. I can't be saying that right now, though, I'll have to have more performances in my lifetime.

I was breathing heavily when Caitlyn caught up to me. Ella would have been there, too, but I spotted her with Tess and Peggy.

"That was _incredible_!" Caitlyn put her hands on both my shoulders and shook me.

"Thank you, Caitlyn," I answered in between breaths. That high note took all the energy out of me.

"You should win tonight," Caitlyn implied.

"No, I can't possibly win," I protested. "There are plenty of other campers that have more talent than I do!"

"Yes, but most of them actually went to lessons," She pointed out. "Have you?"

Actually, I did have guitar and piano lessons when I was smaller. But the singing's natural. That's what my mom tells me. I'm not sure if I believe her or not.

"Yes," I replied proudly.

"But what about the singing?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. I just looked away for a quick moment. "Exactly."

"Oh, but Tess didn't have singing lessons either!" I remembered. "Singing just runs in the family. So she was basically born with it."

"So were you!"

I have no idea why she kept trying to encourage me. I'm fine with where I am right now. I didn't need to be in Hollywood right away. I could even just be a low-key artist and have small shows. You know what I mean, the ones who just gets known on MySpace? I would add YouTube in there as well, but that doesn't really seem low-key at all.

"That was amazing, Mitchie!" I suddenly see Tess, Ella and Peggy around me and Caitlyn in a matter of seconds. Where'd they come from?

"Yes, Mitchie, that great," Peggy agreed.

"That song was awesome," Ella added.

"Thanks guys," I couldn't help but smile at my somewhat friends. Well, Peggy and Ella were my friends, that 'somewhat' part was meant for Tess.

"You guys are on in ten minutes," Brown notified as he walked quickly past us. He always does that. Does that save him time just by walking by fast?

"Well, we should be doing some vocal exercises, so we'll see ya later, Mitchie," Tess implied. Ella and Peggy nodded.

"Good luck guys," Since Tess wished me luck, can't I do the same? Wait, didn't I already wish her luck before?

"Yeah," Caitlyn tried to agree. She still despises Tess, even if she's being a good girl tonight.

When Tess and the others left, Caitlyn turned to me, "Can't you see through her?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, she's just probably acting like this," She continued. "Even though she has a great voice, she can make it big in the acting business as well." Caitlyn, why do you always have to find the negative in people?


	20. Chapter Twenty

Oh, wow. I can't believe this is already the last chapter! Last time I checked, I wasn't even done writing the first one. Well, time flies, doesn't it? Anyway, before you go on and read (hopefully review) this chapter, I just have a quick thing to say.

A _major_ thanks to all that has reviewed, put this on story alert/favorite story, and put me on favorite author/author alert, even though I may not update as frequently. You guys are the best. Without you, I wouldn't probably even have finished this. So, yeah, I hope you like it.

Please read and review!

**Until You're Mine**

Chapter Twenty: Final Jam Part III

It was finally Tess' turn to perform. So she and her back up dancers and singers went to their places. She waited for the music to start before she moved spots and began to sing.

The song overall was pretty good. _Amazing_, even. But Caitlyn wouldn't agree with me. The chorus went something like, "_I'm falling in love, for that I hate you. Can't fight it as hard as I try. I'm falling in love, for that I hate you. Hopelessly out of my mind._" In my opinion, Tess has really changed her style in music. It's still like her previous songs, but she's added a bit more 'passion' into her lyrics. She does write her own lyrics, right? Otherwise, props to the person that did.

Brown returned to the stage and announced, "What an amazing performance done by Tess Tyler! Yes, _the_ Tess Tyler! TJ's daughter! We couldn't be more proud of her! Speaking of TJ, I believe she's in the audience tonight!" The spotlight suddenly shone atop of TJ. Everyone was cheering and screaming. The spotlight left her and Brown continued, "So, that was an amazing night we had, was it not? Now it's time for my nephews to choose the winner!"

Connect Three got up and went to the end of the catwalk—there were stairs there and the brothers stood on it. Brown soon after joined them to make their decision. Who was I hoping to win? Tess Tyler, of course. Really, she needs to win this. I know I've already mentioned it, but it's true. But does she even need this award? TJ can probably just get Tess signed to a record label automatically. Why was she wasting her time here at Camp Rock? That just made no sense. Seriously.

I was backstage with Caitlyn, Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, and Peggy. We were all trying to make conversation, even though we all knew someone's life was about to change in a matter of minutes. My heart started to skip a beat and I'm pretty sure the others' were, too. Even though I wasn't expecting myself to win, it'd be really nice if I did. Even if I don't, I'm just happy to have experienced this.

What was taking the boys so long? It's been at least ten minutes now. Why can't they make up their mind already? If I were them, I really would just automatically choose Tess. Let her bragging stop, please, I beg you. I'd rather hear her just gloat than brag. This was getting ridiculous. I wanted to know who won already. The somewhat suspense is killing me.

"So, who are you hoping would win this year?" Lola asked out of the blue. We were still trying to make conversation without it being awkward. We were all competing against each other, but at the same time, we were friends.

"Tess," Ella sighed. They all eyed her. I knew what she meant. Someone finally gets me! "Don't get me wrong, I think you're all amazing, but just for once, she should already win. Do you know how annoying it is to hear her insult us because we're not doing it properly and how she'll never win Final Jam with us?"

"Very annoying," Peggy agreed.

"If that's the case, why are you still with her?" Barron made a point.

"Apparently, we're her best friends," Peggy explained.

"So she said she's going to try to make us better," Ella continued.

"Try?" Caitlyn looked confused. Lola had the same face. I'm pretty sure they were having the same thoughts.

"Last time I checked, you guys are already amazing!" Lola finished off.

"Just go solo, please," I tried talking them into it. "You'll be doing yourselves a favor. I'm sorry, but I've only worked with Tess for like, a few weeks and I can't take it. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place. See where going solo takes you?"

"Yes, but you were already solo from the beginning," Ella was getting the point of what I was trying to say. "I've been with Tess since I started in the music business. I told Tess that I wanted to become a singer, so she offered to do it with me, since we both had the same dream. And then we found Peggy along the way at school."

"I'm tired of hearing about Tess, I really just am," Caitlyn always gets bitter when it comes to Tess. She just really despises her. And vice versa. She stormed off to the snack table; she was usually hungry when she got mad. Even if she wasn't really angry.

"I know what she means," Lola sighed.

"Moving on," Sander said. He never spoke a word when we were talking about Tess. I take it he doesn't like talking about her either. Who does? "What is taking those brothers so long?"

"Well, everyone's performances were amazing, so I'm guessing that'll be really hard for them to choose who will win," Peggy shrugged.

"They're going back onstage!" I heard one of the campers whisper. We all went to the sidelines, and by 'we', I meant _everybody_.

Connect Three and Brown made their way back onstage with the huge trophy in Brown's hand.

"Okay, the judges have made their decision!" Brown announced. As if it wasn't obvious enough. Unless they're going to tell us that we all win. There's no point in that. Really.

Everyone suddenly got really quiet. The suspense started to build up even more. Andy sat at the drums and did a drum roll. Yes, dude, _kill us_ with the annoying sound.

"And the winner of this year's Final Jam is..!"

Why do people always have to pause after stating who the winner is, without even mentioning their name yet? This annoys me more than the drum roll. But as long as we're getting closer to learning the winner.

"Lola Scott!"

We all looked at each other excitedly, and then at Lola. She seemed shocked. She just stood there with her mouth open. Ella pushed her so she was onstage. Ella, do you always have to push people?

Lola put a huge smile on her face, everyone cheering for her as she stood between the boys.

"Congratulations, Lola!" Connect Three all congratulated in unison.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as Brown handed her the trophy.

"Not only you get the trophy," Brown continued, "but you also get to record a duet with Connect Three themselves!"

"Oh my gosh!" That was all she could say. She was absolutely speechless. So were we. We were completely happy for her. She has done an amazing job onstage!

"We'll be looking forward to be working with you," Nate smiled.

"Anyone you'd like to thank?" Jason asked.

"Yes! First of all, I would like to thank my parents for getting me into Camp Rock, my friends for all the support, Connect Three and Brown for presenting me this award, and most of all, I would like to thank my friend, Mitchie Torres, who wrote the song for me! Don't you agree that it's an amazing song?! Thank you very much!"

After her acceptance speech, everyone was cheering. Even the people backstage. We're just so darn proud of her! And how did Tess take it, you ask? I'm not really sure because I didn't even see her, and I don't think I'd want to see her at this moment.

Lola went backstage again and was greeted with 'congratulations'! We waited for everyone to get out of her way before we said anything.

"I can't believe you won!" Peggy exclaimed. She was excited as Lola was.

"I know, me neither!"

"Have fun working with Connect Three," I smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I take it that Lola somewhat heard the hate in my voice?

"Nothing, just have fun."

"Does this still have to do with Shane?"

I sighed.

"Speaking of Shane," Caitlyn's voice trailed off.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" Shane asked.

"Depends. What about?"

"Your song," He breathed. I rolled my eyes and pulled him away from the rest of our friends.

"What did you want to say to me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you did amazing tonight. And that song was incredible. If it was up to just me, I would've chosen you as the winner," He complimented.

"I was amazing; the song was incredible, is that all?" I didn't want to sound rude or anything, I was just waiting to see if he caught onto the song. It probably would've been more obvious if I was looking at him when he was staring back.

"No," He said. "I always wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because of all our fights and arguments," He explained, "I wish we could just be best friends without all of this drama, y'know?"

"Yes, I do know," I sighed. I think it was about time I come clean, he wasn't catching on anyway. "But can't we be more than friends?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Gosh, Shane, I wrote the song for you!"

He just stood there with a smirk.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, but it was a bit too obvious," He smiled. "The part about being incomplete and junk? Yeah, Nate and Caitlyn have been telling me _all_ about it."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to confess, just in case I was wrong and that song wasn't for me."

"You're the only guy I like at camp, and you have to wonder that?"

"Yes."

"Shane," I sighed, "you're so lame."

"Thanks, and you're pretty!"

"Tell ya what, to make up for not choosing you, I'll just let you come and perform at one of our concerts," Shane took my hands.

"You didn't have to choose me," I replied. "But I'd love to come to one of your concerts."

"When I find out when and where the next concert will be, I'm definitely taking you."

"Thanks, that'd be awesome."

"You've never been to a Connect Three concert, have you?"

"Nope, not at all," I admitted. "To tell you the truth, I only got more into you when we first met."

"Really?" Why were you so shocked? "To tell _you_ the truth, I thought you were a fan from the start."

"Yeah, but it's funny how we've connected so quickly."

"And how fast we've grown apart." Really, Shane? Did you just have to bring that up again? We were having such a nice conversation, something we haven't had for a while.

Of course silence followed, until I spoke up. This just needs to be said.

"Honestly, I'm tired of fighting. Please, just friends?"

"I thought you wanted something more?"

I smiled as I caught on. This was going to be the start of something new. Shane opened his arms for a hug and I gladly granted it, boy, did I miss him. After we parted from the hug, he cupped my cheeks and leaned in. I couldn't believe this was happening. Did he want to kiss me? I closed my eyes to savor the moment, as I could feel lips almost brush mine, we felt a little push. Ella again?

"Come on guys!" Jason exclaimed. Shane and I pulled apart. Thanks for ruining the moment, Jay. I'm pretty sure Ella taught Jason to push people. Nice. "Time for the Final Jam Jam Session!" They really need to stop calling events 'Jam'; it gets confusing with the different types. I'm still surprised that they have a Final Jam Jam Session. Weird.

We followed Jason and the rest of the campers and joined them onstage.

Caitlyn couldn't help but notice something strange between Shane and me. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to mine and Shane's holding hands, he had grabbed my hand and pulled me onstage. "Something tells me you're friends again?"

"Yup," We proudly said as Caitlyn both handed us a microphone.

"Wait, what song are we singing now?" I just noticed that I'm no the only one who did not get the memo of what song we'd be singing at this jam. What if I don't know the song? I might as well get pushed off stage. Ella, you can help with that one.

"You'll see," Caitlyn smiled, getting into her position. She was singing with us, too.

"Don't worry, Mitchie, you know the song," Shane whispered. "It's a song that I, my brothers, you and Caitlyn wrote when we were all coincidently in your town." That didn't ring a bell. What was he talking about? Clearly, you can see I don't know what. Though I do remember him calling me once because they were in town and wanted to hang out. And that was the same time Caitlyn was visiting. That's all I'm admitting to. "And the dance for this is the one we've been working on a few weeks ago during class." But we were using a different song. It must have the same beat, then.

I shot him a confused look as I took my position. Luckily, I remember that. I just find it weird how Shane's a singer, yet he teaches hip-hop. In my opinion, Barron and Sander should take over. They are pro dancers, after all. And I say this with all my respect to Shane Gray.

The music started to flow from the speakers to the audience. It was a familiar beat. Then my eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe the boys recorded this song. They said this was just a silly and fun song we wrote. So, yes, Connect Three has more songs than you think. Half of them are still sitting on the pages of their songbook, never to be discovered by fans. But I think that's ridiculous. I think everyone should hear their stories.

I smiled and started singing. I'm surprised I still remembered the lyrics. The song was called _Keep It Real_. We basically wrote it from experience. Like, we'll always keep it real even if we're famous. Be regular people. Caitlyn and I weren't necessarily famous, but from all the attention Connect Three fans were giving us just because we were their best friends, you pretty much are.

After the song, everyone was breathing heavily and was smiling the biggest they could. We did our final bows before Brown thanked everyone for coming and congratulated Lola once again. Then all of the campers and staff were backstage all over the place, so it was packed. I sat at the vanity where you would get prepared for your performance and whatnot. I stared at my reflection and titled my head. My make up was fading and my mascara was running. No, I wasn't crying. It was the heat in this place that started making me sweat like crazy, and it didn't help that there were at least one hundred people here.

I saw Shane's smile in the mirror, who was staring right at me. His hair was all messed up as if he just ran his fingers through it without caring at all. We stared at each other for a good two minutes, at the least. Then he thought it was about time he said something, he was the one who approached me, after all. If it were I, I would do the same.

"Mitchie, I can't believe you still remember the words," He sat on the chair right next to me.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't think you were the 'long term memory' type." Ooh. Burn. Was that a threat? _Gray: 1 Torres: 0_

"At least I remember you." Nice comeback, don't you think? _Gray: 1 Torres: 1 _"So, why did you come over here? Wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes."

"What? I'm listening."

"You can rest now."

"Rest..?"

"_I won't rest until you're mine_." He quoted. "I'm definitely yours." _Gray: 2 Torres: 1_

And Shane Gray wins.

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending was bad; I had no idea how to end this. And, yeah, I hope you enjoyed the story. Now it would mean the world to me if you clicked on the button below and reviewed.

I know what you're wondering, now that this is done, what am I going to be working on now? Well, I made a trailer for an upcoming Sonny with a Chance story, (The link is in my profile if you want to check that out.) and I'm currently working on a prequel for the story I wrote right before I started this, the prequel is called Before The Storm. And I may post some random oneshots during the summer since I have lots of free time. Thank you again for all the support. I really appreciate it.

xoxo, Trisha.


End file.
